Heal My Heart
by x0xSHADOWx0x
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a medical ninja, she is trained under the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Gaara, the Kazekage, calls upon her to train him and his siblings in the medical field, can Sakura heal Gaara's heart? OC, Fluffy GaaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura ran through the woods, her speed decreasing with every branch she jumped. She couldn't keep this up much longer, her chakra and her stamina were declining rapidly. _This has been going on for hours, close combat, ninjutsu, I can't take much more! All that's left is to run. Maybe I out ran him…_

Looking over shoulder she saw the dark blue flash a couple feet behind her and to the right. _Not much longer now, _she thought, _He'll be upon me in a couple seconds. "_Ahhh!" Sakura fell from the trees onto the ground.

"Ahh…?" The scream had turned into a question when Sakura noticed that she hadn't hit the ground, instead she was in someone's arms.

"Sasuke-kun…? I thought that, what?" Sakura's head was spinning. Sasuke brought his face very close to hers, Sakura was turning redder by the second.

"Sa-ku-ra, Do you want to know why I couldn't let you fall? Hmmm?

Sakura's voice became small and meek, "Not really." She squeeked. _Whaaaatt?!? _Sakura thought, _Sasuke-kun's gonna kiss me?! NO WAY. I'm over him!_ Just then Sasuke dropped Sakura on her butt.

"Because then you would have gotten hurt, and though you're a medical nin, you'd be useless on the future missions." Sasuke said with a smirk, "What did you think? That I was going to kiss you? Get real."

"Sasuke-kun! You jerk! You know I got over you since you came back from emo farm!" Sakura said jumping up, very pissed off.

"I told you not to call it that, its simple, I wanted to get stronger, so I went and got stronger. That's all, oh, and if you're over me than why did you turn so red? Hmmm?"

"Well…that is…um…If someone put their face that close to **yours** what would **you** do?!" Sakura shouted.

"Easy, they'd be dead," Sasuke smirked, "For you, though, I'll make an exception." Sakura looked terrified as Sasuke pushed her up against a tree. "Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you doing?!?" Sakura shrieked.

"This," Sasuke leaned in to kiss her. _Sasuke, he would never do this, or talk that way, wait a frickin minute!_ POOF! Sakura had hit "Sasuke" on top the head and he turned into Naruto.

"NNNAAAARRRRRRRUUUUTTTTTOOOO!" Sakura punched Naruto and he went flying, his nosebleed trailing after him.

"But Sakura-chan! I was just teaching you what kind of things that Sasuke is thinking to do!" Naruto shouted while getting out of the tree.

"Urrggg! I **told** you, Naruto, Sasukes still dark, he hates the world, including me, and that's not gonna change. Wait…where the hell is Sasuke? I know I was training with him earlier. He used his Sharingan."

"Oh, yeah, after you started to run, he got annoyed and went home. So I followed you, look, Sakura-chan, even if you're over him, he can still make you go weak. Even being over someone you liked, you're old feeling can be stirred. Just be careful, alright? You're my friend, I don't want to see him break you're heart…again."

"Thanks, Naruto, it means a lot, but you're a baka, though that little speech saved you from being killed." From there Sakura and Naruto walked back home to Konoha.

Three Months Later

"Tsunade-sama, what kind of mission is this? An A-rank, not too hard, but I haven't heard of anything, secretive?" Sakura questioned her master.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You know the Kazekage-sama, Gaara, is that correct?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I remember him, I still can't believe that he's the Kazekage, wow."

"Yes, well, the assignment is an A-rank, it is a slow mission. You will be staying in Suna for quite some time." Tsunade continued.

"May I ask why? Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes," Tsunade continued slowly, "Gaara, the Kazekage-sama, has asked that you personally come to train Temari, Kankoru, and himself."

"Whhhaaaaat?!? The "**great" **Gaara-san, sorry, Kazekage-sama, asking for help?!" Sakura couldn't believe it!

"Don't get cocky Sakura!" Tsunade rages.

"Mehaha, cocky, mehaha, cock, mehaha, penis." Said a male voice in the back.

"Naruto! I had almost forgotten you were there, I have a mission for you as well!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, his eyes gleaming, "S-rank???!"

"No, after that little comment, it's a D-rank. Cleaning the horse stalls on the farm outside of Konoha."

"Ah SHIT!! Ah whatever, I just got an A-rank, Ill let you off the hook this time, Granny Tsunade!" With that Naruto ran off.

"Tsunade-sama, what shall I leave?"

"As soon as you can, the Kazekage-sama will be here to escort you to Suna in a few hours."

"The Kazekage-sama, why him? I can go by myself…" Sakura replied.

"Sakura, he want to bring you, I don't know why, most likely because he wants to start learning early, or because you may get lost, or there may be a sandstorm. But I can't be sure…"

"Ok, I'll be off now, I should start and be finished in an hour or so, I'll report back soon." Sakura then left the room with a poof. Tsunade leaned back in her chair,

"Two hot-tempered people, the higher learning from the lower. This will get interesting."

Sakura's House

"Aurg! I am going to be **so** late!!!" Sakura shouted to no one. She was throwing her clothes everywhere, trying to pack on such short notice wasn't easy.

**DING DONG DING DONG** **DING DONG DING DONG**

"I'M COMING! God, it could only be Naruto, he always does that!" Sure enough as she opened the door, there was Naruto, and a very excited Ino.

"Naruto-san told us about your mission. Wow, that will take quite a while! I'll try to keep people away from u-no-who for you, 'kay?" Ino said, while inviting herself in and onto the couch.

"Iinnnooo!" Sakura wined, "I told you! There's no one here in Konoha! Maybe I'll find someone in Suna, though." Sakura said hopefully.

"Sakura, since you're packing, I think, I'll leave, we just wanted to say bye, everyone else is on a mission or two. Well, don't have too much fun without me!" Ino shouted.

Naruto then came up behind her and gave Sakura the greatest hug ever, Ino then joined in, although her dislike for Naruto made her squirm.

"Thanks everyone," Sakura said sadly, "But I'll be back soon." So to avoid any crying between her and Ino, Sakura poofed off to the city gates.

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama, is the Kazakage-sama here?" Sakura asked while walking up to her.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, he is a little late, due to work, he should be here like right now." Tsunade replied. Just the there was a sand swirl and Gaara appeared in front of them in his Kazekage robe.

"Hokage-sama, I have come to bring the medic nin to Suna with me. Where is she?" Gaara was looking past Sakura and into the village.

"Kazekage-sama, this is Sakura-chan, she is the medic nin, she was there with me when we signed the peace treaty, she is the one who healed Kankoru from the poison after his battle with the Akatsuki member, Sasori. She killed Sasori with the helpo of one of your own."

_God, will this woman ever shut up?! Sakura, ah, the pink haired konichi._

**Ahh, I remember this one, she caused us great confusion in the battle against Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san. She was the one who protected him.**

_Ah, yes, that one. She sure has changed a lot after those 5 years. How old do think she is now, Shakaku? 16? 17?_

**Around, there, Gaara. Man, she's hot now!**

_Disgusting. We'll lets get going, I don't have all day, and this will take two to three to get back to Suna._

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, sorry for not telling you in the 1****st**** chapter, but if I did, it would be SO screwed up. And Sakura and Gaara would be married…**

Chapter Two:

They had been traveling for two days now. Barley a word was spoken between them. Sakura would steal a glance at Gaara every few minutes, but other than that there was no contact between them at all.

"**Cheer up, Sakura. At least you get to travel with a really hott guy. Even if he is a jerk…" **

"Sakura-san." Gaara said.

"_He is __**not**__ hott!" Sakura shouted at her inner self._

"Sakura-san." Gaara said more urgently.

"**I am you, I know what you're thinking…or maybe not, but what you're feeling, kinda…well I just know that he's hott and you know it!" **

"Sakura-san!" Gaara shouted to Sakura, who was oblivious to where she was running.

"_Fine, so he is hott, so what? Sasuke-kun is hott but ii don't like him anymore, anyways, after what he did and still does, he's ugly to me. People change, drop it." _

"SAKURA-SAN!" Gaara shouted to her.

"What?!?!" Sakura shouted back to him.

"You're about to run into that-" Gaara continued coolly. Just then Sakura looked forward and saw a huge tree in front of her. Sakura put her hands in front of herself and quickly pushed off of it and into the air.

"**Woah, she nailed the hit and…where the hell is she?" **Shakaku said to Gaara.

"_I dunno, probably falling somewhere, a push off like that, yeah she's falling." Gaara replied._

Gaara was right, Sakura was falling, but not far off, in fact she was right above him.

"Kazekage-sama, look out!" Sakura shouted as she was falling above him.

"The hell?" Gaara said as he looked up, just in time to see Sakura falling close. But instead of moving, he put his arms out and caught Sakura. Sakura, who didn't notice, was closing her eyes and holding tight behind his neck. Then she opened her eyes and looked up, only to see the cold glare of the Kazekage.

"Ahhh!" Sakura shouted as she jumped up and away.

"I am **so** sorry, Kazekage-sama!" Sakura said, bowing as one would to a Kazekage. (A/N however the hell that is, use your imagination people)

"Hn." Is all that she got in a reply. "Just set up camp. We can get a earlier start in the morning."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Sakura said, sighing.

Gaara's Mind

"…**Gaara…?" **

"_Yes?"_

"**Did you see that…?"**

"_See __**what**__?" _

"**You dense idiot! WHAT YOU WERE HOLDING HER BY?!" **

"_Yes, behind her knees and-" _

"**And her boobs, man, NICE!!" **

"_Oh, fuck, really?! Do ya think that she'll notice?! Dammit! I thought that her head was…not the feeling of a head exactly…" _

**(In Borat's Voice)"Very niiice."**

Sakura's Mind

"…**Sakura…" Inner Sakura started. **

"_I know…I just realized it right now…do you think he did it on purpose?" Sakura asked worried. _

"**Naw, you were falling, but it didn't seem that he minded all that much…" **

"_You sick little-" Sakura started. _

"**Inner self." Finished Inner Sakura. **

Meanwhile near the Konoha hot baths

"Perverted senses tingling! Someone gripping a boob, aaaaaahhhhh! BOOOOOOOOBSSSSSSS!" Screamed a perverted Sannin near the hot baths with a telescope.

"Did you hear that? AAAAHHHHH PEEPING TOM!!!" Girls screams were heard, then running away.

Later in camp

"Kazekage-sama, I have the camp ready, there is a fire, and fish, that is, if you want it…" Sakura said quietly.

"Hn."

"_I don't want to be around her, she's a distraction, annoying, and useless." _Gaara thought.

"Ok…" Sakura said, slipping off.

A few hours later

"Ano, Kazekage-sama? Don't you sleep…?" Sakura asked when she saw Gaara on top a tree staring at the moon.

"No." Gaara replied.

"**You know, I can't take over you, you'll be safe sleeping..."**

"I've gotten used to not sleeping." Gaara said out loud, answering both Sakura and Shakaku's question. "You," he said pointing to Sakura, "Go to bed, we're to wake early in the morning. I want to get there early, Kankoru is surly to have done something to my village in these few days."

With that Sakura fell to sleep and Gaara sat up all night staring off into space.

Morning, kinda

"I knew he said early, but this is ridicules! It's got to be three in the morning!" Sakura said to no one in particular.

"If you've got a problem with it then you can stay behind." Gaara said as he speared in a swirl of sand from behind her.

"You heard that?! Sorry, um…uh…sorry?" Sakura squeaked, clearly scared of him.

"Whatever, just if you're ready now, lets get going." So they went off, Gaara's speed never decreasing, only increasing.

"**Seeing if she can keep up with you…?" Shakaku asked.**

"_Yes."_Gaara said and went faster than ever away from the trees and woods onto the desert.

A few hours later

Gaara opened the door to his home on the outskirts of the village and entered behind Sakura, who he had held the door open for only to be greeted by the smell of smoke and Temari yelling "Fire! Fire!"

"Temari's cooking again," He mumbled, "This is where you'll be staying, you can start teaching us three out of seven days a week, you get Sunday off, and the other days you will be working at the hospital and teaching there." Gaara said directly to Sakura in front of Temari and Kankoru, who had managed to put the fire out.

"Gaara! Yo! You're back! Ohhh and is this the chick that'll be teaching us? You've gotten hotter, Sakura." Kankoru said bluntly.

"Pervert! Stop harassing our house guest!" Temari shouted while hitting Kankoru atop the head at the same time. "Sakura-chan! Great to see you again!" Temari had said and they hugged each other. Temari and Sakura have become great friends, since she came to Konoha every so often to see Shikamaru, her boyfriend.

"Wow, it didn't take you all that long. I'm surprised, oh no. Did Gaara push you too fast?! Gaara, you really shouldn't do that to people, it's not that nice." Temari went on and on telling him how it wasn't proper to push a woman too far and that it wasn't polite.

"Temari-chan, I'm fine, it wasn't that fast. After being in a group with Naruto and Sasuke-kun, you have to learn to keep up and like it." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, Temari, stop bagging on him, now that he's here, I don't have to do his work anymore!" Kankoru shouted happily.

"Yeah, anyways, she didn't suck as much as I thought at running." With that said Gaara left an insulted Sakura, while Temari and Kankoru were gaping at him.

"S-Sakura-chan, what did ya do to him?!" Temari shouted.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"He's never complemented someone before!" Kankoru shouted at her while shaking her back and forth.

"That was a complement?!" Sakura said, punching Kankoru away who was speaking more to her boobs than her.

"From Gaara, yeah." Temari said, once again hitting Kankoru atop the head. "He seems to like you, you're lucky."

"Am I?" Sakura asked smiling where the spot he had been was.

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and Stuff: LOOONNNG chapter, but I think that it's the most important so far, hope you love it!! I don't own Naruto. FANfiction why the hell would an author go on a FANfiction site to write about their book or whatever. I suck at spelling, so bear with me, 'kay? **

CHAPTER THREE

It was EVERYWHERE.

On the walls.

On the floor.

The blood and gore…

EVERYWHERE.

At three o clock in the morning two days after she had arrived, Sakura was called into the hospital for an emergency. Three Jonin had gone on a mission, easy B mission, to escort one to another village, though he was rather important, there were no rumors of an attack to happen…but it did.

The Jounin had fought long and hard, and in the end, they won and the important person, who was a regal, was safely brought to the destination, but at a price. One had escaped, bringing both companions with him. One had died on the way, and other didn't have much time.

Sakura looked at the victim. Late twenties, early thirties. He was in bad shape. But she could heal him, after all, she was second only to Tsunade, and getting better.

"Sakura-sama," Tyane, her student and a doctor at the hospital, asked, "Though we have many skilled here, we are all learning from you still, so everyone has agreed that you should handle this one yourself."

"Oh great, thanks," Sakura muttered sarcastically. "Now, where to start, blood loss." Sakura quickly and efficiently spurted her chakra into the wounds of the man. Healed on the outside, he would lose less blood.

"Tyane, pass me the chakra scaple." Sakura ordered her subordionet.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Tyane passed it to her, never taking her eyes from the man.

"Arigato." Sakura made three quick and painless slices across the mans chest. From there she inserted a chakra thread and worked around on the inside, healing and stitching up his internal organs.

"He has stopped bleeding from the inside and out, but there is significant blood loss, we will need a donor. Tyane, go check on the blood test results," Sakura said. Tyane ran off and came back a moment later.

"Sakura-sama, the blood test shows that no one in the whole village has the same blood type…"

"Shit! Without the blood, this man **will** die! Lemme see that." Sakura said and she grabbed the results. "Oh my god, Tyane, this an is in luck, get the blood transfer, I happen to have the same blood type as him."

Tyane got the needle and Sakura stuck it into his arm, turning the machine on she started the blood transfusion.

"Sakura-sama, isn't it dangerous to do a direct blood transfer? You could lose too much blood and faint." Tyane asked Sakura worriedly.

"Worst case scenario is that I faint, but this man will live, I'll get over it." Sakura went on and continued, only stopping to see how he was doing.

"Great, that'll do." Sakura said, and ripped the needle from her arm, Tyane winced at the site of the blood flow down her arm. Sakura then very carefully took the needle form the patient.

"He will be fine after this." Sakura stated. Then placing her hand over his chest she inserted some of her chakra into him, so that he wouldn't reach absolute zero.

"Why did you do that, Sakura-sama?" Tyane asked.

"If I didn't then he would reach zero in chakra, and although he would live, he could not be a shinobi ever again. So this way he will recover his physical body and his chakra at around the same rate, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go on to some of the other patients."

Three Days Later

Sakura was flooded with patients over the last three days, she didn't sleep once in three days, only stopping to shower and maybe eat an apple or something, then going on. Her chakra had long since diminished, and she had been giving a lot of blood lately, since her type was uncommon and there were a few others with her type with blood loss.

"Sakura-sama, take a shower, change, and go home. I've cleaned you're clothes, you need to rest. You're boss told me to tell you that you are to go home and continue with the Kazekage-sama and his siblings until you recover you're blood and chakra."

"Hn." Sakura replied and did as she was told. She was exhausted.

"**Oh, great, we're turning into Kazekage-sama, "Hn" wow terrific." Inner Sakura stated.**

"_Oh, shut up. Now I need to go back to Temari-chan's house and teach them. Well I've showered and changed…better get going."_

Gaara's House

"Sakura hasn't come home for three days, the hasn't eaten, hasn't slept. They're sending her home, she should be o her way in a while." Kankuko said to his siblings.

"Omigod! Sakura-chan needs to come home immediately! One of you go and get her!" Temari shouted at her siblings.

"Why can't you?" They asked.

"Because!" She said, holding up "something" in a pan, "I'm making dinner!"

"I get to go and get her! And once she becomes dizzy, she'll fall into my arms and say my name, "Kankuro-kun" our eyes will meet, and then we will kiss, followed by something a little more sexual-!! Hey! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!?" Temari had hit Kankuro over the head with a pan again, and sent Gaara out to get her.

In the Hospital

Sakura saw Tyane carrying a huge load of medical tools to be washed. Sakura, being the nice person she is, helped her carry it and started to wash the with her.

"Sakura-sama! You were to go home!" Tyane said very pissed that her master was this sick.

"Ah whatever, you could use the help, I'll go home after, and if you say another word, or tell the boss, it won't be pretty." Sakura said, continuing washing.

"H-hai."

Quite a while passed and Gaara had appeared by the door of the washing room, he looked in the window from the outside and saw Sakura.

"_Stupid woman, going to get herself killed if she works this hard." _

"**Looks like you're worried about her, Gaara, why don't you wick her away to save her from exausting herself?" Shakaku questioned.**

"_Whatever."_

Gaara was about to enter when he heard Tyane talk to Sakura.

"Sooo, Sakura-sama? What's it like living with the Kazekage-sama? Have you guys, you know, done _anything_?" Sakura's eyes widened, as did Gaara's behind the door. She blushed red with anger and looked down on Tyane.

"The Kazekage-sama, a-a-and m-ME?!!! What has gotten into your head?! NO. He's, he's, kinda a friend…I think. Well, I considor him a friend anyway, I think he hates me, though."

"_She is afraid of me, just like everyone else." _

"**Listen, you may learn something to help us get our Sakura! Shhh!**"

"'_Our Sakura'?!"_

"**Shhh!"**

"I don't know, I've known him for a few years but I'm afraid to call him G-gaara-san, I'm afraid he'll be mad at me, but I really do consider him a friend." Sakura said, downcast. But when she looked over at Tyane, she saw her laughing.

"Bwhahahaha! You really had me going for a second there?! I mean, who in their right mind could befriend a MONSTER like the Kazekage-sama?!?! Bwhaha!"

"_I knew it, Sakura-san was just kidding, that girl is right, who could befriend a monster like me…"_

"**I guess Sakura, look."**

Gaara looked up just in time to see Sakura strike Tyane across the face.

"Do NOT speak about Kazekage-sama like that!! I was NOT kidding, and I do really consider him a great friend, as well as a great leader!!" Sakura was yelling at Tyane further as Tyane was touching her face, it was not a hit or a brutally hard slap, but it had stung. As Sakura yelled at her, Gaara hearing every word of it, she dropped the sharp scaple, falling, it gave her a nasty cut down her side, ripping her clothes and it was now bleeding quite a bit.

"Terrific," Sakura said to herself, quite and calming down, "No chakra to heal it with, and now I have to sew it." Then to Tyane, "I will see you some other day! Goodbye!" With that said, and leaving a shocked Tyane, Sakura left the hospital.

Gaara has already disappeared and was on the roof of the hospital before Sakura went out.

"_Never. Never, has anyone stuck up for me, and ment it…when I was not there to tell if they thought so, really. She meant it, she…" _

"**Is bleeding down her side quite a bit, out of energy, overworked, out of chakra, and about to faint." Shakaku finished for him, "Take her now, kiss her, save her from fainting, do SOMETHING!"**

"_Right, I should, do…something." _Gaara was still so shocked that he followed above her hiding from her on the building roof's to the way home. Not even bothering to mask his chakra, but she was too tired to notice.

"I'm…tired, I think….I'm go…ing to-" Just then Sakura fainted, and started to fall, Gaara, who noticed this, caught her by the small of her back just in time and picked her up bridal style.

"_Sakura-san…how could you want to befriend…me? A monster?" _But before he could go on, Sakura had started to say something in her sleep.

"Ga…Gaara," but she stopped and drifted into a deep sleep before she could finish. Not realizing that while she slept talked, that she didn't add a 'san', 'kun', or 'sama' after his name.

"_She…she called me Gaara. Just Gaara. Not Kazekage-sama."_ Gaara thought.

"**You know, Gaara, when people sleep talk they say what they want to say…although she won't call you that while she's awake, and though she won't remember saying that…she wanted to."** Shakaku said quietly.

Then Sakura turned in Gaara's arms and as holding onto his shirt with her tiny frail hands, and buried her head into his chest, and continued to sleep. Leaving Gaara walking home, with a lot on his mind…

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer and Stuff: I don't own Naruto, but I wish that I did. This chapter, I will be introducing a love triangle. It's going to be really wicked short but it leaves an impression, friken trust me!. Hope you like it! Oh and the more reviews that I get, the sooner I write and update the story!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Darkness, that's what Sakura woke up to. Not a slimmer of light. All that she figured is that she was sitting up on a bed.

"Uhh, what happened? Where am I?" Sakura asked to no one, "Why is it so…dark?"

"**What's wrong? You're making us shake! Omigod, you're AFRAID of the DARK! Aren't you?!"** Inner Sakura shouted at her.

"Yeah…kinda." Sakura said out loud. "I am…" Sakura curled up into a ball on the bed that she had been laying on.

"You are what?" said a man's voice from a corner of the room.

"Scared of the dark." Sakura finished.

"Why?"

"It's scary." Sakura stated. _"Wait, who am I talking to? This obviously isn't my inner self." _

"Me, Gaara." Gaara said, and he appeared at the side of her bed. "You fainted. You've been working too hard, I found you in the woods on your way home. So I brought you here."

"T-thanks, Kazekage-sama. How long have I been out for?"

"Two days, you're chakra was at zero, just about, you were very low on blood, and you haven't ate or slept. I expected you to be out longer, but then again, Tsunade must have been a great teacher."

Sakura stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stood up and fell forward. Gaara stepped in front of her and caught her. When she looked up she was clutching his arms. "T-thank you again Kazekage-sama."

"Sakura-san, that's too formal, it bothers me."

"Sorry, Kaze-, Gaara-san…is that better?"

"Hn. The door is this way." Gaara led Sakura by the arm to the door, when he opened it Kankoru and Temari were standing there.

"Sakura-chan! You're ok! Gaara said that you had woke up, I was so worried! We all were, but I was the most. Here, come with me, you can take a shower and change, then eat something." Temari pratically mauled her.

"Thanks Temari-chan." Then the two girls walked away.

"Wow, food is good for her but Temari's? She'll kill Sakura-san." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Wow, you're talkative today. What happened in there? Did she make you like un-emo or somethin'?"

Two Days Later

"Temari-chan! I **told** you! I'm fffinnnnnneee! I can start teaching you three today! Common! It'll be fun!" Sakura wined. Temari had made her stay home for a few extra days to make sure that she was ok. "I'm a medical nin, I think I know if I'm ok!"

"She will be ok." Gaara said as he and Kankuro appeard. Gaara a few feet from the side of Sakura, and Kankuro right behind her. Temari then disappeared yelling something about the breakfast burning. Gaara had walked away to his room.

"Yeah, and look at it the bright way, if you faint….well don't worry. I'll catch you." Kankuro said, and he got even closer behind Sakura, his hands touching her backside and butt.

Sakura turned bright red and turned around, about to slap Kankuro across the face. Kankuro was faster because he was used to it and saw ahead of her, he grabbed her wrists on both of her arms. He turned her around and pulled her close to him, all of this happened in an instant so she didn't realize it until his lips grazed hers.

"Kankuro-kun!!" Sakura shouted and this time she slapped his clean and hard right across the face. She was pissed that he had done that, but even more pissed that she felt that she kinda enjoyed it…a little. "What the hell was that for?"

"Welll we've known you for…enough time, you're hott and if I do say so myself, so am I-"

"Egotistic bastard."

"Annnnnyway, you wanna..uh I don't know go out somewhere sometime?" Kankuro asked. Then he leaned in for another kiss but when he came very close Sakura she turned away.

"Sorry, Kankuro-kun," Sakura said with a wink and a sexy smile, "But I'm not that easy girl that you can find on the street, anyway, I think that I like someone already." Then she did a few hand signs and poofed away.

"Damn that was hott. I'm not giving that up easily." Kankuro said while he was rubbing his jaw and walking away.

Little did they know that a certain red-head Kazekage was watching them with a third eye and could hear it all. Then that red-head smirked inwardly to himself and a certain demon and closed the door.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Don't own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be writing FANfiction. This chapter is gonna be long. I think/hope. Review more often and then I'll update more often, simple as that!**

CHAPTER FIVE

"Sakura-chan, is this how you do it?" Temari asked. Sakura had started to teach the trio medical things. Right now they were learning the stances, there were easier stances to ake the flow of chakra an easier passageway.

"Almost right, just change you're arm back a little so that you're elbow is straighter." Sakura replied and pulled her arm forward. "Kaze- um, Gaara-san, you have to, here let me help you, you're arms are in the wrong positions."

Sakura went in front of Gaara and placed one arm down and in front and the other, then she took him by the hand and put it next to his other. All the while Sakura would peek up and see Gaara look down to her, then she would blush red and look down.

"There, now after the hand signs then put you're hands in this position and you should be good." Sakura looked up to make sure that he was good.

"Sakura-chan! I neeeeed you're help!" Kankuro yelled at her from about six feet away.

"Again? You really aren't that great with keeping you're hands steady for a puppeteer you know." Sakura fixed his hands again. Gaara was facing the other way but watched Kankuro out of the corner of his eye.

"**You didn't need you're hands fixed. Hey, you just wanted for her to touch you're hands, didn't ya?!"**

"…"

"**Ha, and you call me perverted."**

"…_I'm watching Kankuro. He didn't need his hands moved either," _

"**So you admit it, you didn't either." **

"_He's gonna do something."_ Gaara looked over at Temari who was quite far away and trying out the new medical signs and stance, and didn't notice anything. He looked back over at them, listening.

"So, that's how you do it, huh? I'll try to keep that in mind this time." Kankoru said, his hands were near Sakura's sides and she was talking to him, making sure that he didn't forget the stance.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, can you put you're hands up and place you're palms towards me? I wanna show you something."

Kankuro said.

"Umm, ok?" Sakura replied.

"_Such an innocent question, that's so unlike Kankuro, whats he gonna do to her…?"_

Sakura her hands up and faced her palms to him. She looked up to Kankuro with a quizzical look on her face.

"Like this, Kankuro –kun?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kankuro reliped.

All in one swift motion Kankuro had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Since her hands were up they were placed on Kankuro's chest so that she could feel his chest.

"Kankuro-kun!!" Sakura yelled.

Kankuro pulled her closer and his lips mashed onto hers. He held her lower back and the top of her spine close to him.

"Mmhnmph! Kankuro-kun! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sakura shriked at him. Finally she had, had enough and went all Tsunade on him.

"PERVERT!!!" Sakura yelled, then pushing him away she punched him in the chest so hard and he went flying. Kankuro finally landed on a rock at least 100 feet away from where Sakura was.

"Fucking perverted asshole of a bastard." Sakura said and continued to swore under her breath. "I hope the others didn't see that." Sakura said.

As she turned around she saw Gaara there staring at her. Though it was hard to read she saw anger and…was that…jealousy? Then he did something that had never happened to anyone before, Garra, the child who never had friends, the one who set himself apart from everyone else, who killed without a second thought, that person, who had just seen a girl punch his brother quite hard. This person…laughed.

"Ha, hahaha, bwhahahahahahaha!" Gaara laughed so hard that his sides split. Then, realizing what he had done, Gaara disappeared into a swirl of sand.

About seven hours later

"Sakura-chan, you overworked yourself again." Temari stated. "You've been healing and hurting yourself just to teach us how to heal, and Kankuro still sucks. I'm still not that good, and who the hell knows where Gaara went, one second he was there, the next, gone!"

"Yeah," Kankuro said, "Where did he go? Bah, most likely in his room."

"I don't know, he just left without saying anything." Sakura said without facing the two of them.

"_I hate lying to them." Sakura thought._

"**Well it's true, he technically didn't say anything, he just laughed." Inner Sakura consulted.**

"_Yeah, but you know what I mean, doesn't he seem like the type that, you know, he hasn't ever really smiled that I know of, and to suddenly laugh like that…" Sakura smiled to herself. _

"**Well from my point of view and his as well I guess, seeing Kankuro-kun go flying like that, it was quite funny." **

"_Urg, that pervert! I don't even like him that way! He isn't a bad kisser though…don't you dare tell anyone I said that!" Sakura shouted to her inner self. _

"**How the hell could I? I'm you on the inside." Inner Sakura told her.**

"_Oh yeah…"_

"…Sakura-chan?" Temari called out to her. Sakura had been making faces while talking to her inner self while Temari and Kankuro just stood there watching her for some time.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking to myself…" Sakura said. "Hey, do you think Gaara-san is in his room?"

"I just said that." Kankuro said.

"Oh, I'll go check on him and see if he's ok." Sakura said and walked up to his room, the door was closed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, I wouldn't go in there if I was you, the last person who did, was a Jounin, looking for him.., hasn't been seen for a while." Temari said.

"Ouch, but what if he's hurt? A little look won't be bad…will it? Whatever I'll go anyway." Sakura said worried.

"Worried about my little brother? Oh and it's Gaara-san now, is it?" Temari asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I-It's n-not like that!" Sakura blushed and stammered.

"Oh, and I've never known you to stammer, eh Sakura-chan." Temari went on.

"No! He just, Gaara-san told me that it bothered him when I called him Kazekage-sama, because it was too formal…" Sakura said blushing and talking to the floor.

"Oh," Temari said, clearly disappointed, "Cause you two would make a cute couple… ok well just be careful when you see him, he may get angry."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, don't make me say I told ya so in a few minutes!" Temari called as she was walking back down the stairs to go fix dinner.

"G-Gaara-san?" Sakura asked and entered his dark and forbidding room. She saw Gaara laying on his bed, eyes closed.

"Gaara-san?" Sakura called out to him. She went over to him and noticed that his face was all red, Sakura put her hand on his face.

"Gaara-san, you're burning up! What happened? It must be the flu, lets see what I can do." Sakura said to the unresponsive Gaara, who she had noticed, was asleep.

Although Sakura was a great medical ninja, for something like the flu, she couldn't do much about it. She was better at poisons, anything that involved something common, wasn't that great to use chakra on, otherwise the body would become too dependent on it, then it wouldn't work as well.

"I'll be right back with a towel and water." Sakura said and left the room.

"Temari-chan, Gaara-san has a fever. He'll be ok by morning, since I saw it early, but I'll need to get a few things, ready, so do you mind if I make dinner again, even though it's you're night?" Sakura asked.

Temari and Sakura both loved to cook, even though Temari was very poor at it and Sakura was great, so they took turns over the few nights switching on and off.

"Yeah, sure. Gaara's sick? He's only been sick like twice before though…that's weird, well I'm glad he'll be ok, just take whatever you need, Kankuro is going on a mission that he forgot about, he'll be back in about three days, and I'll be traveling to Konoha, for a while, about a week or so."

"Oh really? For what reason?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"To see…Shikamaru, AND TRAIN! I do useful things while I'm there too, you know! I also want to see how TenTen is holding up, I just realized that I haven't seen her since she and Neji started going out, and I really want to see what they're like together. So yeah, have fun, we'll be back soon!" Temari and Sakura hugged bye, they'd miss each other over a week and Temari went off.

"Do I get a hug? I'll be gone for three days too!" Kankuro asked from the side of her.

"No. You're a pervert." Sakura replied and turned her back to him.

"I'll be nice! It's just a huuuug!" Kankuro wined.

"No." Sakura replied.

"But Ssssaaaaaaakkkkkuuuraaaa-ccchhhaaaaannn!!!!" Kankuro shouted.

Sakura clampt a hand over his mouth.

"Fine! But shut up! Gaara-san's sleeping, and he has a fever! Just shut up!" Sakura said quietly to him.

"Yay." Kankuro said quietly.

Sakura gave Kankuro a hug and then he went off to go on his mission. From there, Sakura went on and get all of the necessary things in order to keep care of Gaara while he was sick.

"Gaara-san? Are you awake?" Sakura asked and opened the door. He wasn't. "Ok, this will help to keep you're fever down," She said, "You'll be fine in the morning." Sakura put a cold cloth on his forehead and gave him some medicine. Then for a while she just stayed there, changing the cloth every few minutes when it became hot again.

"Gaara-san, I'm going to fix you dinner, I'll be right back." Sakura fixed Gaara a dinner and put a note on the counter that said, --Gaara-san, the dinner is in the fridge, if you wake up and I'm not there. Hope you like [. (A/N just insert you're favorite food here, and whatever Gaara would like.)-Sakura--

"I'm back, Gaara-san," Sakura said and went up to the bed and sat down on a chair that she had put right next to it.

"You're fever has gone down." Sakura said to him, although he did not respond. As she took the cloth off of his forehead his covers slid a bit. Reaching to put them back on Gaara, she blushed, realizing that he didn't have a shirt on.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that Gaara was very lean and muscular, without a scar on him, due to his sand that was always protecting him.

"If you wake up, wake me up, ok Gaara-san?" Sakura waited for a response. "Oh, wow, he's asleep. No wonder he won't respond! Next thing you know I'll be talking to dead people."

Sakura stayed up the whole night taking care of Gaara. Medicine, cloth, and whatever else he needed, Sakura was on top of it in an instant. She stayed there all night, resorting to using chakra to help her stay awake. Finally, when his tempature was just about normal, Sakura changed his cloth once more, and just fell asleep on the stool.

In the Morning

Gaara woke in the morning feeling a light pressure on his chest. He looked up and saw that a certain pink haired konichi was sitting on a stool by his bed side and had fallen asleep on his chest.

"_Hn? What's this? What's she doing here, and why is she asleep on me?" Gaara asked the Shakaku._

"**After you came back home, you got a fever from laughing too hard, ironic, isn't it?"**

"_Yeah, ok. That doesn't explain her being here."_

"**Well Sakura-chan saw you in here, she was looking for you I guess, and noticed that you had a fever. Temari and Kankuro had left on missions and to Konoha, so she's been here ever since, looking after you."**

"_What? Why would she look after me?"_

"**Cause, isn't it obvious?! She likes you! Common, you heard her turn down you're brother, saying that she likes someone else, it's you, dimwitted bastard."**

"_How do you know all this?"_

"**I can't get sick, so I've been watching her take care of you for hours. Oh, and at one point the cover fell a little and when she saw you're chest she turned the deepest shade of red I've ever seen."**

"_At least she was impressed."_

"**I can still hear you, ya know."**

"…_uh…not that I care." _

"**Sure you don't. Look, just take her downstairs and put her on the couch, she made you dinner, she said. Weird, the whole time she was talking to you while she was taking care of you, even though you couldn't hear her."**

"…_ok, I will."_ Gaara said and ended the conversation right there.

Gaara picked Sakura up bridal style with the top cover on her and carried her downstairs. As he placed her on the couch he made a mental note to make her eat more, she was light as a feather. Then looking back at her, Gaara couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & Stuff: I don't own Naruto, duhhh. Ok well um, I'm hoping that this is going to be a great chapter, but I'm not so sure what you'll think about it. Ok so on my next fanfic tell me the female character that you'll want it to be about, FEMALE only, male later. Just review and tell me at the bottom of your message who it should be, 'kay? Thanks!!!**

"Hn, still asleep I see." Gaara said to no one in particular. Then he saw her blanket. "Annoying woman, going to get herself sick again."

Gaara came over to the couch and bent down to her level. His face was only inches from Sakura's. He brushed his hand down her bare arm, sending a welcome shiver down her spine, then onto the blanket that had dropped slightly. Gaara pulled the blanket over Sakura, sending more shivers, going unnoticed to him.

"Hn." Gaara said with a light blush threting to creep upon his face, but he sent it away.

Gaara then saw the hair in front of her face. Taking the few strands of the silky pink hair in his fingers he played with it, then Gaara tenderly tucked it behind her ear, and walked away.

Few minutes later Sakura woke up. "Uh, what the hell? What's going on? Ahhh! Gaara-san!" Sakura screamed and fell off of the couch and landed on her head. "Whoa, how did I get here?"

"**He carried you here. You fell asleep and he carried you downstairs, Gaara-kun liked you're cooking by the way. Oh and you fell asleep on his chest."**

"_Holy frick, I did?!" _Sakura snapped at her inner self._ "Last thing I remember doing is getting in my pajamas, then watching Gaara-san." _

"**That reminds me, he's been looking at you while you were asleep. He looks away quickly whenever he looks at you. Oh, and not only at you're face by the way." **

"_Well I guess that if he didn't he'd be gay…didn't think that Gaara-san would be that way, though, Kankuro-kun, yeah…where is Gaara-san anyway?"_

"Hello, Sakura-san, I see that you're up." Gaara said as he appeared right in front of her, she was on the floor.

Sakura looked up slowly, from his feet in front of her to his face, realizing that he still didn't have a shirt on, she blushed madly and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked as he saw her look away.

"Ano, um, y-you're shirt…" Sakura said and blushed.

Gaara looked down and saw that he had no shirt on.

"**See? She is impressed, look at her blush!"**

Gaara smirked at how easily she could blush. Looked down as she was still on the floor he saw that there was a lot of clevage showing due to her hunched figure in pajamas.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" Gaara asked, deciding to see how far he could push her.

"N-no Gaara-san, um, it's just that, you don't have one on…" Sakura stammered. Sakura then stood up, in between Gaara and the stairs.

"Oh, well I guess I don't then." Gaara said looking at her and smirking inwardly. "I'll be back then." Gaara said, he went to go upstairs and "accidentally" brushed his bare chest up against her, just slightly.

Sakura could have fainted right then and there.

About three minutes later

"Wow, it's noon and I'm still in my pajamas. I guess that I'll make lunch for Gaara-san and myself…I wonder what he likes…?"

"I like onigiri with salmon, does that count?" Gaara said as he, once again, scared the shit out of her by appearing behind her.

"Ok! I'll make onigiri!" Sakura said, pretending to not have been scared, Gaara knew otherwise. (A/N I've made onigiri before, it's a Japanese Rice Ball, I know it takes like 30-40 minutes, but lets just use our imaginations here and say it only took 10, 'kay?)

Sakura was just finishing up the onigiri and putting them on two separate plates on either side of her, Gaara saw this and decided to help out with getting them to the table.

Sakura put everything down. She went to put the dishes on the table and turned around. Gaara, who was unintentionally in the way, got too close. Sakura tripped and went down, unfortunately, so did the plates of onigiri.

"Whoa, ah! Gaara-san!" Sakura said as she fell. Gaara sent his sand out, it caught the plates and sent them up on the counter, but Sakura was another story.

Now, Gaara could have easily sent his sand out to help her, but decided to make it more interesting on his side and went under her.

Sakura fell, braced herself for a crash, but fell onto something warm and soft. Seeing as though her eyes were closed, Sakura slowly opened one eye at a time.

"_Oh god, I hope it's not…" _

It was.

Gaara had placed himself between Sakura and the floor. A kind and thoughtful thing to do, but now Sakura was on top of him on the floor.

Sakura turned the darkest shade of red. "Gaara-san! Oh, did I hurt you?!!? Duh, of course I did…Gaara-san…? Gaara-san are you ok?! Gaara-san!!?" Gaara had closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep or something.

Sakura put her face real close to his, her eyes looking at him, worriedly. "Gaara-san!!!"

"Boo." Gaara opened his eyes wide and looked at her right above him. Sakura flew backwards and Gaara came crashing down on her.

Now Gaara was on top of Sakura stratling her on the floor, so as to not hurt her, but made it into an even more alkward position.

"_Oh god, he's gonna kill me for this!" Sakura thought to herself. "I bet he'll hit me…" Sakura stated. _

She closed her eyes and waited to be hit, but it never came, then she looked up and Gaara was just smirking at her. He for up on his knees and helped her onto hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know." Gaara said to her, helping her onto her feet now.

"T-thank you Gaara-kuuuuan kuran, gah! San. Gaara-san." Sakura stuttered to him.

"Hn." Gaara replied, returning once again to his natural cool self. But as she got up to once again, attempt to get the lunch, he watched her the whole while there and while she and he sat at the table, he watched her then, too.

"Uh, Gaara-san? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura, who had used her awsum ninja skilz to see that he was looking at her.

"No, nothing at all, now that we're done with lunch, how about we start training in about an hour, ok?"

"Yeah, lets." Sakura said and smiled greatly into Gaara's eyes.

"Uh, this girl, why does it feel so…..why do I feel this way whenever I tease her, or talk to her, or think about her…or whenever I'm around her…what is this new feeling..?" Gaara asked Shakaku.

"**Love."** Shakaku answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Hey, if I said that I own Naruto and that I was Masashi Kishimoto, would you believe me? Didn't think so. Anyway, hope that passes as a disclaimer. The last chapter was short, and a lot of them have been, so this one has taken much longer, yeah I know, but I'm hoping to get it a lot longer, I'll fail, but try!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" An assistant ran out to the training grounds near the cliff in search of the Kazekage.

Seeing two people, he ran as fast as he could, pumping chakra into his legs to get him there faster.

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" The assistant called. He ran looking down, and when he looked up he saw that he had interveined at the wrong time.

Two forms, the Kazekage and a pink-haired beauty, were standing close to one another, the Kazekage holding onto her wrists in the air and staring at her.

"Maybe I'll come back some other time." He said slowly trying to sneak off. That's when Gaara noticed him, we he already noticed him, but became aware of his presence.

Slowly he turned his head and glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Gomen, Kazekage-sama, am I interrupting something?" The man said with lowered head and fear in his eyes.

"_**Oh shit. The Kazekage-sama is gonna murder me!" He thought to himself.**_

"No." Gaara said and thrust Sakura's hands down, all while stepping back, leaving a very flustered Sakura a couple feet away.

_Flashback_

_Sakura had been teaching Gaara more medical moves. They were training near the cliff so that the up breeze would cool them off._

"_Sakura-san, I have often heard of a medical, proceasure, if you will, where the doctor or nurse would drain the chakra level down of the patient, so as to keep them weak, so that they couldn't lash out, for whatever reason." Gaara inquired._

"_Oh, yes, I have heard of this technique, in fact I have learned it from Tsunade-sama not too long ago, um, would you like to learn it?"_

"_Hn." _

"_Shall I take that as a yes?"_

_Gaara nodded. For the next few hours Gaara had improved greatly. He was getting to be better and better as the hours passed. Soon it was six, though it was still quite sunny out. They didn't notice._

"_Ahh, Gaara-san? You're really good, no, great at this!"_

"…" _Gaara, who was never complemented unless he was threatening someone, didn't know how to respond._

"_Tell me, Sakura-san, is it easy or even possible, to use this in battle." Gaara asked._

"_Actually, yes, I was just getting used to that when I was called over here, you have seen it before, remember?"_

"…_?"_

"_In the chunin tests, when we were having one on one battles right after the Forest of Death, Sasuke-kun was up against one of Kabuto-baka's teammates, and he used it there."_

"_Oh, yeah. I do remember that… I had forgotten, that was 5 or so years ago."_

"_Yeah, back when she was shapeless and pretty, now she's curved out and hott." Shakaku pointed out, without any reply from Gaara._

"_Gaara-san…do you wish to, spar? With that technique, and nothing else?" Sakura questioned._

"_Yes." _

_Sakura and Gaara got into battle stances and readied themselves to fight each other. (A/N I'm not good at battle stuff so bear with me here, 'kay?) _

_Seeing as though Gaara refused to move, Sakura was the first to attack, she went after him, her hands glowing a soft pink color. Gaara's hands glowed as well, but his a blood red color. _

_Sakura lashed out her hands, aiming for his arm(s), but Gaara easily avoided it and went for her side. Sakura, who had seen this coming ducked under his arm like the limbo and while she was low, aimed for his foot. _

_Anywhere chakra could be manifested from could be drained from, the chakra that is drained then just evaporates into the air._

"_Ha, huh?" Sakura said, but the Gaara's foot then moved and was replaced by a glowing hand. Seeing no time to move, Sakura could only wait for impact._

"_Gaah!" Sakura let out a yell of anger at her own stupidity for running right into his hand, but as though she expected contact on her face or arm it was in a different place, a MUCH different place._

"_What the hell?!" Both Gaara and Sakura shouted as they both saw that his hand was on her, er, "chest area" (A/N yes I know I know, for all you little perverts out there, this one goes out to you.) Gaara's hand was on Sakura's boob._

_Sakura, since she was so low, was going to hit Gaara, but since he was still high he had to bend over to hit her arm, which is what he was aiming for, Sakura's ARM, but she moved to get into a better position, resulting in this._

"_Hn…uh…sorry." Gaara said and moved his hand quickly._

"**I'm in you, I can fell what you feel on the outside, haha! Yes! I also know you're feelings, you liked that, Gaara!! Hahaha! Whose the pervert now, hmmm?!!!?"** **Shakaku taunted**

_Sakura had now gotten up and was back in a fighting stance. _

"_I'm gonna let you off the hook this time and pretend that didn't happen!" Sakura smiled and shouted at him._

"**What? No, yelling 'pervert!' and punching him into tomorrow, well I guess you couldn't with his sand and all, I think you liked it, actually, I know you did!" Inner Sakura taunted Sakura.**

"_**What's this? She…made a joke about it? She joked with…me, a joke. Like friends…you tell jokes to…friends, right? Does she considor me a…friend?"**_

_Sakura and Gaara continued fighting for some time after, both blushing but not admitting it. Finally Sakura let her guard down and Gaara connected his hands with her knees._

"_Woah!" Sakura shouted and began to fall._

_She went down, only to be held up on her wobbley knees by Gaara, who was holding onto her wrists. _

"_T-thank you Gaara-kunaaaaassasssn…!?" Sakura drawled out, meaning to say 'san' but almost said Gaara-kun._

_Sakura looked up, getting firm on her feet, streanth returning to her. She looked up into Gaara's eyes, he looked down, for once his eyes weren't could and hard, but seemed almost…soft, and caring. _

_Gaara lowered his head closer to hers and then…_

"_Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" was heard._

_End Flashback _

"Hn, yes, what is it?" Gaara asked annoyed but thankful of his assistant, who had interrupted him, but saved him from doing something that he might regret.

"Um, Kazekage-sama…? It is seven pm, the office has been frantic looking for you. You said that you would be back by five, you're usual time…"

"Seven? Already? No matter, I will be there momentarily. Go on and tell them that I will be there soon. Dismissed." Gaara sent him away.

"I'm really, really, really sorry, Gaara-san." Sakura said and bowed real low to him.

"For what?"

"I kept you in training and distracted you from what you needed to get done." Sakura said.

"It's fine, I was too caught up in training. Anyways, it was fun without Kankuro being obnoxious." Gaara said to her.

Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, it was really fun! We should do it again some time. But Kankuro is gonna be home a day from tomorrow." Sakura stated.

"I'm the Kazekage, I can always assign him more missions." Gaara said.

Sakura giggled and then laughed again.

"That would be really fun, Gaara-san. It's been a fun day today! I'll make dinner for you for whenever you come home, 'kay?"

Gaara smiled, wait, **smiled**?!?!

"_She's become more…comfortable around me…I should say something…" Gaara thought to Shukaku._

Sakura turned back to the village, and as Gaara was about to go off to the office.

"Sakura-san?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said and turned around.

"Don't be afraid to call me Gaara-kun, or even Gaara…Sakura-chan." Gaara gave a smile, expecting to see her reject him and his offer. He started to disappear into a swirl of sand, when he saw her expression before he left, she was blushing red, looking at her feet, and smiling.

"O-okay, Gaara-k-kun." Is the last thing that he heard before he was completely in the swirl and then into his office.

"She, didn't reject me." Gaara stated to no one out loud. Then he caught sight of his desk, piled high with books, papers, scrolls, and many other things.

"SHIT!! WHY IS THERE SO MUCH WORK TO DO?!?" He yelled at no one.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Tsunade was piled up to her neck in work.

"HOLY FRICKIN-" she yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE DO MUCH WORK?!?"

Gaara's house back in Suna

Sakura had walked home very slowly and carefully, thinking over what had happened the day.

"We've known each other for…some time, and we've spent a lot of time with one another. I guess that it's ok to call him Gaara-k-kun after all…" Sakura said out loud in the painfully empty house.

"And the way he called me Sakura-chan…" Sakura squeeled like a little school girl and fell onto the couch, drifting off to sleep for an hour or so.

About an hour later

Sakura woke up and looked around, seeing her surroundings she thought of dinner for Gaara, got up, and started to prepare (A/N I love food, but when I have to think of a kind of food I blank out, once again, just think of something that you like or what you think Gaara would like and insert it into the sentence.)

Two hours later, Sakura had finished and put everything away, leaving out the food for Gaara when he came home.

"Tomorrow is the day I go to the hospital again. I hope I don't forget…"

Hours and hours later

Gaara came in at around midnight, heated up the dinner that Sakura left. Then he sat there and ate the delicious food.

"I should go see if Sakura-chan is asleep." Gaara said.

As he knocked on her room door, it opened only the slightest, for him to see that her bed was empty and that the window was open.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked aloud.

Gaara went into the room and looked out the window, down, left, right, nope she wasn't there. Then he thought of something, Gaara looked up and felt with whatever, he senced her chakra coming from up on the roof.

Gaara carefully climbed onto the roof and sure enough there she was sleeping on the roof in her pajamas.

"Guess she was looking at the moon…like I do sometimes." Gaara whispered to himself.

He got up and saw her semi-curled up, resting her head on her arm. (A/N You know what I mean…) Gaara laid down beside her and just looked up at the stars. His mind blank.

"Muhunmhhmph." Sakura muttered something unrecognizable in her sleep, rolled closer to Gaara. Then she put her head on his chest and lightly held onto his shirt with her hands.

"Hu? What the-?!" Gaara whisper shouted, surprised at what she did in her sleep. But then relaxed, liking it.

They stayed there for some time, until Sakura began to shiver and mover closer to Gaara. Seeing how she was cold, he picked her up and brought her into her room.

"_She's still way too light for her own good." He thought to himself._

Gaara placed her on the bed and began to walk away, but he felt a tug on his shirt.

Sakura was still holding onto him. Gaara turned back to undo her hand from her grasp on his shirt but she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer to her until he fell onto the bed next to her.

"The fuck?!" Gaara practically shouted.

But he couldn't move, he was next to her in the middle of her bed. After a while of just looking at how the moon was casting a shadow on her he got into a better position. Sakura was still now cuddling and holding onto him in her sleep.

Gaara gave in. he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." Gaara said. He rested his chin atop her head and felt himself actually fall asleep.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Ok, ok, now I have the voting for the girl character, and the winner is…tell you later, suspense, I love it, ok well this isn't gonna have much action in it, this chapter, but this is a romance fanfic so you all shouldn't have a problem with that, now should you?! Great. Ok well this is gonna turn into a love square thingy, you'll love it, I promise…. I think. Well…actually, I love flames, yet to receive any, but love them, so flames are welcome, just put why you flamed it, then I can improve this fanfic, thanks you faithful readers for you're faithful reading!!! Don't own Naruto.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Gaara woke up.

"_If it felt this good to sleep, I think that I'll try it more often." _

Gaara felt the warmth of another…thing, wondering what it was, Gaara opened his eyes and through his blurry vision, he saw a peacefully sleeping Sakura next to him, still holding onto him, and him onto her.

"_The fucking hell?!" He thought._

Memories of the previous night flooded him back.

"_Oh yeah…better get up before she does. That'll cause a problem…she'd think that I was as bad as Kankuro." _

Gaara got up and slowly walked away, careful not to wake Sakura.

Minutes later Sakura woke up and felt a warm spot longer than her next to her.

"_Hmm, must have rolled over a minute ago…what else could it have been…?"_

_Three Months of Mindless Flirting Later _

_:: Kazekage-sama,_

_In Konoha it is custom to have a celabration to celebrate the founding of our country and the fires Hokage's. There will be food, games, festivals, dances, and much, much more. It may not be you're thing, but I'm sure that you'll find something that you like! I hope you can come, it starts in five days, I am sorry about the short notice, but if you leave in two or today, then I'm sure you'll have a blast! Thank you, _

_Tsunade_

_P.S. Sakura-chan's friends miss her, if you see fit to bring her with you, that would make her friends and her very happy. Oh course Temari-san and Kankuro-san are invited, as always. Thanks again::_

"Hmmm, it would make Sakura-chan happy..." Gaara said thoughtfully. He had just finished reading Tsunade's letter in his Kazekage office room, and was sitting there thinking about it.

"**You may get a hug for letting her go, and going with her, you know…maybe even a kiss there at the fair thing. You will go, and bring her. But you should think about asking her to go with you, you know, as a date."**

"Shocking, I know, but I think that I actually agree with you for once."

"**So, you'll ask her?"**

"Who knows…but yes, we will be going."

Gaara finished his Kazekage business and left the office, saying that he will be gone for a week. No one questioned him and they just set someone up to do his work for him.

"WE'RE WHAT?!?!" Sakura shriked.

"Going back to Konoha for a week, now start packing, Sakura-chan, we leave early tomorrow, and don't worry about you're job at the hospital, I've already taken care of it." Gaara said while taking his hands off of his ears in thay ever so cool way of his.

"Gaara-kun! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I love it here, but I miss everyone! I haven't seen them for like a year!" Sakura shirked again.

"It's been about four months." Gaara replied, amused at her reaction.

"Phpt, same thing." Sakura waved away, "I stil can't believe it!! Konoha! Thanks you Gaara-kun!!" Sakura yelled. Then, without thinking cause she was so excited; Sakura gave Gaara a humungo hug and ran into her room to pack.

"Looks like she was excited." Kankuro said as he walked up to his stunned little brother. "I think that I'll ask her to the fair, what da ya think, Gaara?" Kankuro asked him while staring off.

Gaara quickly snapped back to his sences.

"I think you'll be rejected, she thinks you're a perv, after all. And you are, ya know it." Gaara stated, fury building up inside him. But before he let his mask slip off, Gaara slowly and calmly walked off.

"I'm still gonna try, ya know." Kankuro muttered softly so that Gaara couldn't hear it. "Jealous little faggot."

In the Morning of their Departure

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to go back to Konoha! I'll probally get jumped by Naruto, though." Sakura said to Temari.

The three of them had left very early in the morning and had started out, they aimed to be there in about two days, there were all capable of doing it, but they'd be tired those days. There was already a place for them to stay, Sakura's she had three rooms, it was decided that Temari and Sakura would share a room.

"What do you mean, Temari-chan? You were just visiting there a while ago." Sakura said, "Oh, riiiiigggghhht, you want to see Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun." Sakura sing songed.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Temari yelled, now chasing her friend in the forest that they had reached by now. A deep red blush spreading across her face.

"Alright, alright, sorry." Sakura said, not wanting to be chased anymore. "But, really, I'm happy for you guys, I wish that I could have someone to me who is Shikamaru-kun to you." Sakura said thoughtfully, looking at Gaara subconsciously ahead of her.

Temari saw her doing this. "Have anyone in mind, Sakura-chan?" Temari smirked and nodded her head in Gaara's direction.

"N-N-NO! Of course not!" Sakura stammered, a deep blush gracing her face, she looked up, seeing Gaara had turned back looking at her, he had heard the whole conversation. A deeper blush played across her face.

Gaara turned back to look in front of himself, "She's really cute when she blushes." He mumbled.

"Say something?" Kankuro, near to him, asked.

"Nothing important." Gaara replied to his brother. _"Unimportant to you."_ He thought.

"Wait, stop!" Sakura called out to the three sand siblings.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Temari asked.

"Look how late it is, you know that we may get side traced if we go on any further." Sakura stated.

"…" Gaara looked up to the sky through the trees, she was right, it was getting late, and they may lose their way and be delayed for a while. "Sakura-chans right, I don't want to be to late." Gaara stated.

"Ok, lets set up camp here." Kankuro said, they all agreed.

The four set up tents, two of them, one for the girls, and one for the boys. Sakura and Temari made dinner for themselves and the boys, while they set up the tents.

"Ok, is it just me, or does whatever Sakura-chan cooks turn out like the best, and whatever Temari coks turns out burnt?" Kankuro asked. 

Temari stayed surprisingly calm and cool. "Would you like more of what Sakura-chan cooked, Kankuro?" She asked sweetly and held up a metal pan full.

"Like hell I would!" Kankuro drooled. Temari brought the hot, heavy, full pan of food over Kankuro's head. Now he was covered in food, had a lump on his head and the top of his head, the cloth part thing that is over his head, had a hole in it.

"HOLY FREEKING HELL!! TEMARI!" Kankuro shouted at his older sister. He took off his hat thing and cradled it like a baby.

"You put a hole in my hat." He pouted.

"Aurg, come here, Kankuro-kun, and bring you're hat thing, whatever it is." Kankuro did as he was told.

Sakura went into her pack and took out a needle and some black thread.

"Give it to me, Kankuro-kun."

"Huh, you'll sew it for me?! Thanks Sakura-chan!! You're the bestest!!! Temari, you're not." Kankuro gave Sakura a big hug, to Gaara's annoyment, and Sakura's too.

"See? I didn't do anything perverted this time! Isn't that good Sakura-chan?!" Kankuro asked, acting like a little kid trying to impress someone.

Sakura didn't answer. While everyone just went on doing their own thing Sakura sewed Kankuro's hat thingy in silence, not knowing that a few feet away behind her, a redheaded boy and a demon were talking about her.

"**So, she can sew too. And by the looks of it, well. That's just another thing to add to my list of things that I love about Sakura, and why she'll one day be mine…ours, but mostly mine, cause I saw her first."** Shakaku stated.

"_We saw her at the same time you immature raccoon." Gaara quickly replied._

"**Getting jealous, are we? Hmmm? You know, that's not a good trait, Gaara."**

"_I'm not jealous, I never look at her I a way that would make anyone think that I would even like her, she's not that…well she can't…she isn't good at…um…"_

"**Face it, the only thing that she is bad at is having no good traits."**

"_What?"_

"**She's even good at not having any bad things about her, she's perfect in every way…well, we still don't know about SOME things, like kissing and even things like se-"**

"_That's where you stop, you perverted raccoon." Gaara hissed._

"Kankuro-kun! I'm doneeeee!" Sakura called out to him, but she couldn't see him.

"Kankuro-kun?! Where are you!?" Sakura yelled into the night.

"BOO!" Kankuro yelled at her, he wasn't up, or on either side, he was in the dirt, and all Sakura saw was two eyes below her before she nearly jumped outta her skin.

""Kankuro-kun, you asssssss!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up into the air. Sakura started to fall and she handed in Gaara's sturdy arms.

"Gaara-kun! Thank you! You're ass of a brother nearly killed me!" Sakura stuck her tongue out like a little 5 year old.

"Better keep that in you're mouth, Sakura-chan," Kankuro smirked, "Ya never know what I'll think you want me to do…" Kankuro laughed as she sucked her tongue in her mouth ASAP.

"Kankuro, stop sexually harassing our friend." Gaara said emotionlessly, although on the inside he was ready to kill him.

"Um, Gaara-kun?" Sakura said and looked up.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, raising a red eyebrow. (A/N Yes! Imagine it! Imagine, Gaara with eyebrows!!!)

"Y-you can put me down now." Sakura comment, while blushing slightly.

Gaara still found amusement that just simply by looking at her sometimes she would blush. Having control over how red she got, it was a…satisfying feeling. But she had the same control over him, though she didn't know it.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked again.

"Hn, oh, right, sorry." Gaara bent down slightly until Sakura's feet were on the ground. Kankuro had since gotten bored and went into the boys tent, Temari was already asleep, even through the noise.

As Gaara lifted his hand back up along with his body, his hand accidentally brushed against her "backside" causing Sakura to turn a deep shade of red.

Gaara had turned red too, ready to kill himself for doing that, even though it was an accident.

"G-g-goodnight, Gaara-kun!!" Sakura pratically yelled, to overcome her embarrassment. She ran to where the girls tent was and was about half in when she turned around to him.

"Oh, and Gaara-kun…?"

"Hn?"

"Try to get some sleep, I've never once seen you sleep over the last four months, unless you count when you were sick, but you were just unconscious then, not technically asleep."

"Why say that?" Gaara asked.

"Cause you're my friend," Sakura started, then turning red she turned around and said very softly before going into the tent, just loud enough for Gaara to hear, "And case I care about you…" Sakura then went into the tent and feel asleep.

Gaara sat up for the next few hours, thinking about one thing, or rather, person.

"_Sakura…"_

Then he went into his tent, and took her advice, tried to fall asleep.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Yes, the suspence is over, the next fanfic that I write about will be about…Sakura!!! Way to go people! Thanks for all the votes and reviews from the past and hopefully, future! Love you all, vote for the guy will be held in a few chapters from now, 'kay? Love you all!!! 3 Shadow


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Roses are red, violets are blue, if you think I own Naruto, then you're a tard, nahaha just kidding, just kidding. None of my readers are tards…I think. Anyway, this chapter, and the next one, are gonna be a lot of fluff in them. The relationship will have 3 boys and a girl in it. Love triangle no more, now it's a love square. Ha-ha. Hope you like it! Oh, and I know that it most likely isn't but in Konoha the drinking age is like 18 and that's how old everyone is, 'kay?**

The three sand siblings and one Konoha kunoichi had finally arrived in Konoha after two and one half days of travel. Although Gaara was alright, due to his massive chakra, thanks to the Shakaku, everyone else was quite tired. But now they had to go to the Hokage's office, to check in as well as find out where they were staying.

Though they were all going to stay in Sakura's house, as they had planned, the Hokage had another idea for them.

Sakura used her last bit of energy and ran straight into Tsunade's office, where she was expecting Sakura much later.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Sakura yelled and jumped into her foster mom's, yes Tsunade is now Sakura's foster mom, into her foster mom's arms and gave her a giant hug.

Tsunade looked surprised to be hugged by this rosette-haired girl, then she snapped back into herself.

"Sakura!!" Tsunade hugged her back, both of them using their monster strength to out-hug the other.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said, releasing her student and foster daughter, "I've missed you! I didn't think that you four would be here until tonight." She announced to Sakura and the trio that had just calmly walked into her office.

"Hokage-sama, you are…Sakura-chan's foster mother?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, she is!" Sakura replied happily, "After my mother died a few years ago, Tsunade adopted me!" Sakura grinned.

"What happened to you're father?" Kankuro asked bluntly.

Sakura's face dropped for a second, only for a split second, too fast for the others to see, others, besides Gaara.

"My father…" Sakura said slowly, and Tsunade watched her carefully, "Was not…very well! Yeah, that's it, he was…really sick, so he doesn't come home very often."

All three of the sand saw through her lie easily, there was something going on with him. Tsunade just looked sadly at her adoptive daughter, and they went on with business.

"Sakura, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, you three all will be staying at Sakura's house." Tsunade told them.

"Hey! That's we were gonna do before! What's the big deal?!" Kankuro shouted, earning a fist on his head by Temari.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, he's cranky and tired." Temari apologized for her younger brother.

"Well… you will be having another guest staying with you…" Tsunade started slowly.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, seeing that sad gleam in her foster mother's eyes.

"Well…speaking…of, you're…father…" Tsunade looked at Sakura, hoping that she caught her drift. She did. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and her breath came in short.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-yes. I will be fine. You're right to decide this. He needs to be watched," Seeing her friends questioning looks, "Because he is so sick!!! That's why!" Sakura shouted, to "cover up" her mistake.

"He is already there. You can move in as soon as you want. I am sorry to give you this when you are here for enjoyment, Kazekage-sama and siblings. Sakura, you know what to do. Dismissed." Tsunade went back to sit down, and the four left her office to go to Sakura's house.

The four had just gotten out of the building. Temari and Kankuro were talking about how fun it was going to be at the fair in three days. Gaara was looking at Sakura worried, and Sakura was staring off into space.

Sakura wasn't looking where she was going, so she ran into someone, actually, many people. But after she apologized to a certain one, he freaked out.

"Holy freaking, it's you! SAKURA-CHAN!!!" It had been Naruto, he was jumping up and down, talking to her and everything. Sakura was quite happy too, she was talking to him and being strangled by his hugs, much to the jealousy of Gaara.

"Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, woah, Gaara! You're all here!" After five minutes more of talking, Sakura interrupted Naruto talking about ramen again.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to hurry home, you three can stay here for a while longer." Sakura did a few hand signs and poofed away to her house.

"Why does she hafta run home so soon! Everyone else isses her lot! Even Sasuke couldn't wait to see her!" Naruto said.

"She is guarding someone who is sick at her house for a few days." Gaara said coolly.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked all happy and giddy.

"Her father, I guess." Temari said.

Naruto's face slowly dropped from a look of happiness, to a look of pure horror, hatred, and pain.

"Her…father?" He asked slowly.

"Yeesss, why?" Kankuro said, being the only one to notice the look on his face.

"fuck…FUCK!" Naruto shouted. "INO YAMANAKA-CHAN I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!! SASUKE-TEME!! AURG!"

Naruto ran off faster than anyone had seen, leaving a very confused Kankuro, Temari, who kinda got it. Then Gaara, who knew that her father wasn't sick, but rather…

Sakura appeared in front of her house.

"This is it, Sakura, it's ok now. You're much stronger. He…isn't." With that Sakura unlocked her house and went in.

There was an man in the living room, surrounded by chakra strings. He was in a shinobi uniform.

"Oi, Sakura, how are you, my little daughter?" The man asked.

Sakura cut the chakra lines.

"You are to stay here in this house, but for good measure." Sakura put a shield on the doors, windows, walls, ground, everything. Then she connected it to her father.

"There, now you can't get out, not on your life. You will stay here until the fair, that morning, you will leave this house and my life forever." Sakur commented coldly.

"Sending your father to his death so easily? Oh well, didn't expect much from someone so, _weak._" Her father glared evil at her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she raised her hand to punch him, but thought twice.

"Never have I, and never will I, waste my energy on one like you, you only have taigutsu, no gen or nin. You're hopeless." Sakura commented and left the house.

"Sakura-chan. Is. Your. Father. In. That. House?" Naruto asked, who had come up with Sasuke and Ino.

"Sakura! Are you ok? What has he done to you?!" Ino shouted.

After about three hours, Sakura and everyone of her friends had gotten reacquainted and her time in Suna explained, as well as her father, why he was there.

"Guys, it's great to see you again, but I haveta go find Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, and Kankuro-kun. Oh, and everyone, if they ask, my father, the reason that he is staying with me..he's sick." Sakura said to them. Them, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Rocklee, Shino, and Neji, her friends and acquaintances, agreeded to say so.

"I'll tell them…maybe someday, if ever." Sakura said and ran off.

By the time that Sakura had found them and they had gotten home and eaten, it was around 8 and they were all tired, so they wanted to sleep.

"Sakura-chan, where does everyone sleep? Since we have a new guest and all…" Temari asked.

"Well, he needs a room of his own, because of his, uh, sickness, so I guess that you three can share a room, I'm sorry, but there is only three places to sleep, two beds in my room, and the couch, it doesn't pull out though. I don't need to sleep, so divide the rooms how you think is fair." Sakura explained.

"I do not sleep. You three will take the beds." Gaara said, then he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Okkkkkkkay then, if that's the case, you two take the beds then." Sakura said.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? You know, cause Kankuro can always take the couch." Temari said.

"No." Sakura said firmly, "You three are my guests, I can take the couch, its only for a few nights. Oh…and I wouldn't speak to that…man, my father, he is still very…sick." Sakura said slowly and quietly.

"'Kay." Temari said.

"Wouldn't if I wanted to, he's kinda creepy looking." Kankuro said, earning another hit upon the head by Temari, who, once again apologized for her brother.

"No, its ok, he's right, he is a creepy man, creepy looking, that is. Nope! He is very, um, nice and just creepy looking! Yep, it's true!!" Sakura got all confuzled and whatnot, then went to the kitchen.

"Family meeting. Now." Gaara appeared behind them.

"Sakura-chan?!" Temari called out.

"Yes?" Sakura called downstairs.

"The three of us are going out to look around for a little while, alright?" She asked.

"Yep, ok, I'll just be taking care of my father for a little while, have fun!" Sakura called down "happily" to them, only Gaara noticed that there was forced happiness in her voice.

The three walked out the door and about one hundred yards away, to talk.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, there is something up between Sakura-chan and her dad." Gaara commented.

"Yeah, did you see Naruto-kun's expression when we mentioned that her father was staying with her and us?" Temari said.

"Yeah, he sure did flip out!" Kankuro said. "Why do you guys think that is?"

"I don't know." Gaara admitted.

"Me neither." Temari said.

"Why I called you out here is to find out what happened and why, whatever we can find out." Gaara said coolly.

"Sure sounds like you care, Gaara." Kankuro said, eyebrows raised.

"She has been help to us in Suna, this is how we can repay her. Nothing more." He said flatly.

"Oh, good, cause I call dibs on her at the festival." Kankuro said, smirking.

"We'll see." Gaara muttered under his breath.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"I **said** you're a cocky bastard." Gaara said.

"And don't you forget it!" Kankuro said, smiling widely.

One Night Later

The day passed uneventful. Sakura resumed helping Ino and the other girls in the town set up for the festival the next day. The whole day she felt as though she was being watched, and she was.

Gaara of the Sand had been following her, trying to find out anything about her father, he didn't come up in topics. Temari of the Sand was asking around the town about a father with the last name of Haruno, all the people's eyes widened, but acted as if they knew nothing. Kankuro of the Sand was in the house, supposedly searching the father's room, but was checking out Sakura's clothes, cutting them to a length he liked, and looking at her…um, unmentionables.

"Whew, well the booth owners will do the rest, you've been doing this everyday for a week? And I'm tired after a day! How you guys must feel!" Sakura mentioned.

"So, Forehead, how's Gaara-_kun _doing?" Ino teased.

"They're **all** fine, thanks for asking, Ino-pig." Sakura blushed to her friend.

"You like him, I can tell you do. We've only known each other forever, what about Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Aurg, him?! He's such an insensitive jerk, and his chicken hair is a real turnoff." Sakura replied coldly with a wave of her hand.

"What kind of hair do you like? Red spiky short hair?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, like Gaara-kun's." Sakura replied quickly. Ino looked at her, eyebrows raised, Sakura realized her mistake and blew up red.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean-n it-t-t like th-that-t!!!" Sakura stuttered.

"Sure you didn't, ok the four of you meet at my house 30 minutes before the fair, everyone will be there." Ino said.

"Why, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see, you'll see." Then Ino and Sakura went different ways, back home.

After Dinner at Night

"Oi, Sakura-chan! The three of us are gonna go out and see the festival so far, you know, before it, you've been working on it, so you've seen, we'll be back within the hour."

"Ok, Kankuro-kun. I'll just be taking care of my dad, it's his last night! See you all later!" Sakura called again with forced happiness.

In the woods the three Sand Siblings were talking.

"So, no one found anything?" Gaara asked, disappointed.

"Welll, I didn't say that. I did find some interesting things in her room. Like her bras- WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari had clubbed him in the head with her fan, he went flying through a tree.

"Suck it up, you pervert." Temari shouted, no one noticed a slightly red and shaking Gaara, who was as jealous and disgusted as hell.

"**You see, Gaara? THAT'S what we should be doing right now! Lookin in her drawers!"** Shakaku said.

"_Shut up, I already get enough perverted comments from my brother, I don't need you too, I thought you went away, you haven't talked for a while."_ Gaara said.

"**Oh, I leave now and then in the back of you're mind, but I can come out whenever I want."** He replied.

"Well, now that we're done with this, lets really go see the festival set up! Wanna come you guys?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I'll come." Kankuro said.

"Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Nah, I wanna go…eat something." He made up a lame excuse that Temari saw through easily but Kankuro didn't.

The two went off into the distance, and Gaara slowly walked back to the house.

At Sakura's House

Gaara heard distant shouting coming from Sakura's house, which was quite far away from the town, so no one else heard it.

"What the hell is that?!!" Gaara shouted, and sprinted the last fifty feet and into the house.

His shoes flying off he ran to where the father was staying and pressed himself against the doorway listning in on the two of them talking.

"What's wrong, Sakura?? Too scared to face you mother's killer?!! Ha-ha-ha, just as weak as I left you!!" A man's voice cried out. Gaara heard a body fly against a wall and drop down to the floor, he thought it was the father.

"Look at you! Bloody and bruised, afraid and alone! You're weak, scared, you have no friends! And you can't even face your mother's killer and move to hurt him!" It wasn't the father, it had been Sakura. Gaara snapped, he was about to go in there, but heard Sakura first.

"I…refuse…to…to waste my energy on someone like you!! No matter what you do to me!" Sakura shouted.

"Refuse to?! Ha! You CAN'T! You weak, friendless, little bitch!" Gaara stood out side the door, while there were more punches and yelling being heard from inside the room.

Friendship, that's what a Kazekage was going to protect. That, and Love. Though he wasn't to kilo others while he was the Kazekage, he didn't care, if they ask, this is to protect someone, and it is.

Suddenly he heard a great cry of pain, and something dropped onto the floor.

Gaara ran into the room to find that it was worse than he though it was.

Although he knew that Sakura refused to kill or even hurt her father, he thought that she would at least defend herself.

When he heard the thumps, he thought it was furniture, Sakura blocking herself with it.

But it wasn't.

It was Sakura herself.

There was blood on the walls, the floors, and on him, but it wasn't his own. Sakura was on the floor near the door, she was bloodied up, bruised, and cut. She was out cold on the floor.

EVERYWHERE.

He wasn't gonna get away with this. What he said to Sakura. What he did to Sakura. What that man had said and done to **his** Sakura. He admitted it to himself, he loved her, that pink-haired beauty.

"YOU." Gaara hissed, the man looked up to see Gaara of the Sand, with a deathly gleem in his eyes.

"You're that demon child aren't you? Ahh, you're the one who is staying here! Wanna help? I know a heartless monster like you would like to hurt a weak bitch like her." Her dad laughed, "She's so pathetic, it's funny!" He continued to laugh, not noticing the sand on the floor reaching him, that is, until it was around his body.

"That 'little pathetic bitch' that you're talking about, is your daughter!! And the one I love!!!" Gaara shouted.

"L-love?!" The man was terrified. It showed everywhere, there was fear in his eyes, he was shaking, everything. "What do you know?! You're only after her because she's a girl!" The father shouted.

"I LOVE HER. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE." Gaara empathized the words as he said them.

Gaara used the sand coffin, and sand burial on the man. Making it as slow and painful as he could, squeezing the life out of him, until his body burst, and was gone forever.

"Never talk about my cherry blossom that way, never touch her. She is mine, I loved only myself, but now I have someone precious to me. If you hurt her I will kill you." Gaara said and vowed to no one, just empty space.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

Hope you liked this one! I worked hard on it for quite a while! I did this instead of my homework, but I think it was worth it! Do you? R&R please! 3 Shadow


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Don't own Naruto people. Ok, so judging from your comments, you didn't love the last chapter or even like it. TT;; sorry about that, but you know, Gaara can't be the only one who is all abused and whatever like! Ehhaha, please don't kill me! Hope you guys like this one, if you don't then…I don't know. This is gonna be before the fastival, so a short chapter, but the next one will be a longer one because it's at the festival.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sakura woke up, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were standing above her, looking at her. They stayed like that for quite a while.

"Umm, guys? It's creepy when you do that." Sakura stated.

"How can you say that? Me and Kankuro come home to find Gaara hovering over your body, healing you, in a room all bloodied up and an exploaded body!!! What the hell do you think we should do?!?" Temari screamed. Sakura's eyes went wide and tears started to prick at her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry-y." Sakura said, now tears were in her eyes now.

"Shut up, Temari. She just woke up and you're scaring her. Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked, soothingly.

Sakura nodded, she was in the living room, on the couch, she looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning, she had ten hours to get a kimono with Temari, tell the Hokage about the "little incident" and meet at Ino's house with everyone.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Hn?" Was his reply.

"I-is fa-father-r…" Sakura asked, looking down, she took a deep breath, "Is my father the…body that Temari-chan talked about?" She asked.

"We better leave, Kankuro." Temari said, and pushed herself and brother out the door and outside.

Gaara watched them go, swearing to kill them later. Seeing no way out of the question he answered her truthfully.

"Yews, Sakura-chan, that is…was your father." Expecting for her to scream and yell at him for killing someone, not just someone, her **father**, he braced himself.

One single silver tear ran down her face, Sakura looked at him.

"_Here it comes."_ Gaara thought,

Sakura looked up at Gaara, who was sitting on the end of the couch, she got up and leaned towards him.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." Sakura fell into Gaara's arms and rested her head on his chest, crying softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Sakura had fallen asleep I his arms, very tired from the nights previous events, though Gaara had used his awesome medical skills to heal Sakura. It was nothing serious, a few cuts and bruises, that wad just about all.

Temari and Kankuro walked in to see Gaara sitting on the couch with a sleeping kunoichi on his lap, his expression said, Help-me-or-die.

"I dunno Kankuro, what do you think? Should we help him or not?" Temari asked.

"Get the hell away from my Sakura-chan, Gaara! I'M gonna ask her out to the festival, not you! I saw her first! Mine, Mine, Mine!" Kankuro wined like a four year old.

Gaara sent Kankuro a glare that shut him up for good."Take her, Temari, I will go explain everything to Hokage-sama." Gaara stated. Off he went in a swirl of sand to the Hokage's tower.

Three Hours Later

Sakura had gotten up just a while ago, still in a fog at what had happened. They were awaiting Gaara's return. He had gone and told the whole story, minus the love part, and the Hokage had taken it surprizingly well. Apparently, Sakura's father had killed his wife not too long ago, after they found that out, Sakura told her how whenever he saw her he would beat her.

He was sentenced to die a few hours before the festival, but only a few people knew about it. Most, besides Sakura's friends, thought he had died years ago. ANBU were sent to her house, and cleaned up the room in which the killing had happened, everything was back to normal.

That is, unless Sakura hated him. Gaara knew that she wanted her dad dead, but still, now she has no family in the world.

Back At The House

"So, Sakura-chan, you sure your ok?" Temari asked worriedly.

"I said, I'm **fine**. He was going to die today anyway, as I'm sure Gaara-kun told you. Now what's done is done. We have to go shopping for kimono's and stuff. The boys can go and get whatever they need, but us girls need kimonos! Lets go, we only have a few hours before we have to meet at Ino-pig's house!" Sakura shouted, "You wanna come Kankuro-kun?" She asked.

"I think I'll pass." He said

Sakura nodded and pulled Temari out of the house. Waving bye to Kankuro, Sakura passed Gaara.

"Ee're gonna go get kimono's for the festival, wanna come?" She asked.

"Might as well, nothing better to do." Gaara said, and was pulled along with Temari the way to the stores in Konoha.

"I…feel…ridiculous." Gaara stated to no one, that's because no one could see him under all the clothes. Apparently if a man agrees to come shopping, they get to hold everything. After Temari consulted Sakura, she gave in, and was piling things on top of him too.

"Gaara, what about this one?" Temari asked, holding up a kimono as ugly as hell.

"Perfect, suits you." He said. Temari attempted to hit him, to be blocked by sand, but made him drop all the clothes.

"I knew it! You don't care what we pick out! This one is ugle, and you said that it suits me!" Temari shouted, earning many glances from the other last minute shoppers.

"I know its ugly, I'm fully aware of that." Gaara said. It took Temari a few seconds to realize that he had called her ugly, she stormed off, saying something about finding Shika-kun.

Sakura was giggling at her friend, knowing that she would be back in a few moments with her boyfriend.

"…Looks like its just you and me." Gaara said, knowing that Sakura would react in some cute way, and she did.

Sakura turned red, blushing, and turned away, laughing nervously.

"Temari-chan! You better come back here right now!" Sakura shouted, "I, uh, need to see your kimono! And you need to see what one I should get!" Sakura yelled, glancing back at Gaara, who was smirking.

"**She's nervous and shy to be left with you, she thinks that you'll do something to her."** Shakakuk taunted.

"_I would be too, if I knew that there was only one person standing in between myself and a perverted raccoon."_ Gaara shot back.

"**Mature, never heard that one before."** He said.

"_Shut up."_ Gaara said.

"**Ohhh, another nive comeback, getting better, are we?"** Shakaku laughed.

"_Can it or I'll-"_ Gaara was cut off by Temari coming stomping back.

"I couldn't find Shika-kun, but I did find him!" Temari said and pulled a struggling Naruto behind her, followed by a Neji who was walking behind her.

Everyone's sweat dropped. "Uhh, Temari-chan? Why did you bring Naruto and Neji-kun…?" Sakura asked her friend slowly, so that she could understand.

"Caaaauuuse! I found them in the jewelry section!" Temari shouted happily.

"So that means…" Sakura continued.

"Their gay?" Gaara questioned.

"NO! It means that they were buying jewelry!" Temari shouted, proud of her discovery.

"Ah! Very good, Temari-chan! Now, what else did you learn today?!" Sakura teased, speaking to her like she was five.

"Urgh, ok, Neji was obviously gonna give TenTen something today at the festival, but what I was gonna ask is, what was Naruto gonna buy? And for who?" Temari spelled out for them.

Sakura grinned an evil grin. "So…Naruto_-chan_ she teased, who were you gonna buy something for? Hmmm?"

Naruto panicked.

"Uhh, you see, that's, um, my mom! Yeah, that's right, my mom!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Funny, you're an orphan, just like most of us, now, for real? Who is that whatever for???!" Sakura asked.

"Tell." Gaara demanded, lifting Naruto from the floor upside down by his foot with his sand.

"Ok, ok, I'm hoping that I'll meet someone there, I'm not sure who but…yeah." Naruto blushed.

"Good enough for me!" Temari said.

"Me too!" Sakura greeded.

"Hn." Gaara hn'ed.

Before any more questions could be asked, Neji and Naruto ran away back to the jewelry section on the other side of the store and the two girls went on shopping.

A few hours later, in the dressing room, Sakura and Temari could he heard, trying on the kimonos and finally, they came out with them behind their backs.

"Let's see then." Gaara said.

"Nope! No can go, Gaara-kun! It's a surprise!" Sakura happily said in a five year old voive.

"Whatever, I'll wait outside." Gaara said and walked away.

The girls paid for their things and rejoined Gaara. Walking to a place where they could eat a late lunch, almost everything was closed, but they did find that Ichikaru's (A/N Ramen shop, I still suck at spelling) was still open, so the three of them went on in.

After ordering, the girls wolfed down the meal, looking over at Gaara, he had already finished.

"Gaara-kun! How did you do that?! I didn't even see you take a bite!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's cause you and Temari were too busy dissecting the ramen to notice anything else."

"Shopping makes us hungery." Temari explained.

"…ok…" Gaara really didn't care. Sakura went into her purse to get out the money to pay for all three of them, but found that she couldn't move her wrist to get the money out.

Gaara's sand was gently restraining her, he looked at her, then paid the man and dragged them both away.

"But Gaara-kun! You guys are my guests! You've been so nice to me in Suna, let me pay you back!" Sakura wined.

"No." Gaara said, smirking inwardly at himself to watch her beg him.

"Gaara's right, Sakura-chan, you cook for us every night now in Suna, and here, this is the least he can do…and I helped you pick out a kimono, so my debt is repaid too!" Temari said, arms behind her head while walking.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." Sakura said.

The three then walked back to Sakura's house in a non-awkward silence.

A Few Hours Later

"Common girls! We're suppose to meet with Ino-san and the others like right now!" Kankuro called.

"You know where it is! Sakura left directions! Go, we'll be there, tell Ino-chan that we'll be about ten minutes late, 'kay?" Temari called out.

"yeah, sure, whatever." The boys left and the girls continued their make-up and hair and whatnot.

Finally, when they were done, Temari and Sakura sped over to Ino's house, to avoid being killed before the festival, maybe after, but not before.

When they arrived, everyone was in the living room, near the door, so when they entered, everyone was there, and saw them.

Temari entered, she looked really pretty, she had a dark maroon and black kimono, it was black with maroon flowers on it, outlined by light pink. She had black and pink eyeliner on, and it looked great, her hair was like it always is, but she looked really pretty.

After recieveing many complements from the girls, she went over and sat down next to her boyfriend, Shikamaru, he gave her a light peck on the cheek, and commented on how pretty she was, Temari was blushing.

Behind Temari Sakura came in, Temari was pretty but nothing could hold a candle to Sakura…

END OF CHAPTER TEN

Hope you all liked this one! I left it at a semi-cliffhanger, so that you could wonder for the next few days, what does Sakura look like…? Well keep wondering, cause the next chapter won't be out for a little while!

3 you all!

Shadow


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Ok, so this chapter is gonna be very short, then the next one will be a lot longer. I hope that yall like this one! R&R please! Ok, so I need info no how I'm doin, 'kay? Otherwise I don't know if I rule or suck ass, hope you like it! I don't own Naruto.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Sakura came in after Temari. After she had sat down, Sakura was one of the only ones standing. There came a wolf whistle somewhere from one of her friends in the back, earning a murderous glare from Gaara, whoever it was.

"Told ya you looked good, Sakura-chan." Temari said to split the quiet.

A red blush stained Sakura's face, only adding to her beauty. She was in a black sick kimono with brown sick branches everywhere, glittering on them was a shiny material, pink and gold, shaped as cherry blossoms. It was a scenic kimono, so it had the full moon in the back. Her pink waist length hair was atop her head, flowing down in soft pink curls.

"Wow, forehead! You actually look good!" Ino exclaimed, all the girls were around her, complementing her, and most the guys were drooling, though some were less obvious than others.

Her make-up was done drastically, yet blended in her natural features. Black eyeliner and pink mascara, with a little black eye shadow, mixed with light purple, to make her eyes pop out and look soft.

Sakura received many complements from many of the boys for the next few minutes while everyone stood and talked. But the only one that she really cared about was from Gaara.

" S-Sakura-chan. You look…great." Gaara said, taking in her features.

Sakura blushed redder, if possible, "Thank you, Gaara-kun. You look really great too!" Sakura exclaimed, and it was true. Gaara was wearing sand colored pants, and a black shirt, that showed his muscle, but not in an obvious way.

"**He looks soo hott!"** Inner Sakura commented.

"_Stop drooling."_ Sakura said back, though silently agreeing with her, for once.

"**Hey, not my fault that we both like the same guy, good thing I'm you, or we'd have a real problem here!"** Inner commented.

"_Watch it."_ Sakura blushed to herself.

Sakura went to some of the other girls. Meanwhile, a demon and Kage was having a similar conversation.

"**Hott, hott, hott, hott, hott. Wow, nice, Gaara, not only is she hott and you like her, but she likes you too!"** Shakaku commented.

"_Hn. I actually agree with you, she does look…nice."_ Gaara said.

"**Nice? Nice?! She looks hott! You should move in on her, look over there, at Uchiha."** Shakaku demanded, Gaara looked, to see him looking at Sakura with lust in his eyes.

"_Why the hell is he looking at my cherry blossom like that?!"_ Gaara fumed.

"**That's right, be angry, really angry. Go get her back, she did like him for quite a while…"** He got Gaara madder.

Just as Gaara was about to go up to Sasuke and kick his ass, Sakura turned around and noticed Sasuke looking at her. Sasuke expected a blush from Sakura, thinking that she was still madly in love with him.

Sakura didn't blush, she sent him an ice cold glare. Her eyes narrowed and sent off an evil aurora.

"Can I help you, Sasuke-kun?" She asked icy cold.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away, so see a smirking, satisfied Gaara turn back to talk to Naruto.

"Ok, now, everyone! Since we've talked and everyone is here, raise your hands if you have dates!" Ino shouted, quieting, Temari, and TenTen raised their hands shyly, while Shikamaru and Neji raised their hands arrogantly.

"Ok, so the ones who don't have dates are, Choji-kun, Shino-san, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, Lee-kun, Forehead, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Gaara-san, and Kankuro-kun. Right?"

Everyone agreed, all but Sakura.

"You weren't asked either, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted, much to Ino's embarrassment.

"…fine, I wasn't either, happy?!" Ino shouted back, "Anyway, ok so there are 8 boys and 3 girls, here's the idea, all those without dates will chose numbers from these two hats, the girls from the pink, and the boys from the blue."

"Ok, then what?" Kankuro asked like a tard.

"What do you think you oblivious tard?!?" Ino shouted.

"Those with the same number go together, and those without a matching number, get to hang out together without dates, unless they find someone there." Sakura explained calmly, being Ino's friend, she had done this a few times with the same group, though it never really worked.

Ino began making numbers and put them into hats. The boys went first.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna get a date, Believe it!" Guess who shouted that.

"Hn." Gaara's, signature word.

"Hn." Sasuke stole Gaara's word.

"As long as it's Sakura-chan, I don't care who it is!" Kankuro shouted, not making any sense, as usual.

"…" Shino hated this.

"Woo hoo, Akamaru! Lets get us a date with Hi- someone!" Kiba blush shouted.

"As long as I get my cherry blossom, Sakura-chan, I do not care who I get!" Lee shouted, also not making sense, as usual.

"I just wanna eat the whole time!" Choji munched.

"Urh, you all are morons! Finally, it's the girls turn, Hinata-chan, you go first, then Sakura, then I'll go. Remember, everyone, don't look at your numbers yet!!!" Ino shouted again.

"Please, I hope, Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed, no one could hear her though.

"Um, I'm not hoping for anyone in case you were wondering!" Sakura shouted, everyone, even Kankuro knew that she was wishing for someone, no one knew who though. Kankuro, Sasuke, and Lee just _knew_ it was them though.

"Chaaa! Sasuke-kun is MINE!!!" Ino shouted.

"Take it easy," Sakura whispered to Ino, "You can have him, Hinata-chan obviously doesn't like him and I practically hate him, you know that." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but I needed to day something…!" Ino said, "Ok, well everyone can look at your numbers!"

Everyone looked at their numbers, and got into groups.

Naruto found his way to Hinata.

"Hey, lookie lookie! I got Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly, and draping his arm around her, very excited to get someone.

"N-N-Naruto kun!!" Hinata turned blood red and came close to fainting.

"Hey, (munch) Ino, (munch) Guess (munch) we're (munch) going (munch) together!" Choji came up to her.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ino yelled and kneeled down, screaming to the roof/sky.

"Looks like it's you and me, Sakura-chan." A voice said from right behind her, breathing on the back of her neck and sending chills down her spine. "So, where do you want to go first?"

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

Hanger! Ha-ha, I love it. Guess who is it? Ok, three options, obviously not Lee. Since I know yall will hate me if I don't tell you options, its either Kankuro, Sasuke, or Gaara. Love you too!

Shadow


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer & Stuff: I. Don't. Own. Naruto. Still wondering who Sakura is paired with? I hope so, cause if your not then…I just won't write more! Ok well this is gonna be a longer chapter. Oh, and for those people who reviewed and said that they would kill me if it were this person, just keep reading, kill me later.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

"I guess your with me now, eh, Sakura-chan." Said a husky voice for behind her.

"Oh." Sakura said emotionlessly.

The group walked to the festival, everyone, even Shino, was talking. But three people were glaring at one who was walking beside Sakura. Two yelling at him and one just boring red holes into his back.

The three people were Lee, Kankuro, and…

Gaara.

The one who ended up with Sakura was Sasuke.

"Ok, everyone, lets split up here, except for the group who, ah never mind, whatever, lets just meet at the dance and fireworks." Ino yelled, she was still angry about being paired with Choji and Sakura was with Sasuke.

"_She doesn't even like him! She hates him, dear God!"_ Ino shouted to herself.

Everyone split up; it was dinnertime, so that was first on everyone's agenda, especially Choji's.

"So, Sakura-chan," Sasuke draped his arm around her, his hand dangerously close to her…chest area, she stiffened at the touch. Sakura tried to shrug him off, but he had a firm grip on her shoulder now. "Where do you want to go for dinner." Sasuke asked, giving her a smirk as she gave up on moving his arm.

Though she had her super strength, Sakura decided not to cause a scene, but dear Lord help him is his hand went any lower.

"_If his hand goes any lower, he's a dead man."_ Gaara thought.

"**That's right! I swear, I'll come out into full form and kick his ass!"** Shakaku yelled.

Lee and Kankuro were too bust to see where Sasuke and Sakura went, so they gave up and joined the other guys who didn't have dates, but Gaara had followed them, masking his chakra.

"You haven't answered me yet, _Sakura-chan_, where would you like to go to eat." Sasuke asked, looking down at her, for he was a bit taller than her.

"**That fucktard!!!! He's fucking looking down her shirt!" Get 'em, Gaara, get 'em!** Shakaku exploded.

"_Wait, watch Sakura,"_ Gaara thought. Sakura had noticed that Sasuke was looking, so she pulled him behind her to a restaurant, fake happiness plastered all over her face.

"_Please tell me that she really isn't happy, Shakaku."_ Gaara begged.

"**You're the tard! If she was really happy then she would let him stay like that! Not drag him somewhere so that he would stop!"**

"_Good."_

Gaara followed them around for quite a while from then on, until they were done eating and looking around, Sasuke took her on high rides and fast ones, spiny and dizzy ones.

All the time Sasuke hoped that Sakura would scream and clutch to him, but the whole time, Sakura remained unfazed.

Though it looked like she was calm and cool, Sakura was about to die inside, though a shinobi was to show no fear, Sakura was terrified of scary movies and the rides that Sasuke was taking her on.

"Ok, this isn't working, Sasuke-kun, do you think that you could stop trying to scare me now? I'm not gonna scare that easily." Sakura commented.

"…Hn…" Sasuke said, he grabbed her around the waist and teleported them a ways from the festival.

"S-Sasuke-kun, where are we? The festival is that way." Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke nuzzled her head in his neck. "We're not staying there, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura pushed him off and backed away, glaring coldly.

"That's Sakura**-chan** to you, Sasuke_-san_." Sakura said icy.

"What's wrong _Sakura_?" Sasuke asked, getting closer, "A few years ago, you would have loved this." Sasuke said again, stepping closer and holding onto Sakura.

Sakura punched him away, he blocked it, but stepped back. "You had gotten stronger while I was away, but I learned quite a few things too, Sakura." Sasuke said and chakra made his hands glow.

"_What the hell is that?! What's he gonna do to her?!?"_ Gaara yelled from a tree that he was in above them and a few yards away.

"**That chakra, it seems filmier, I think that…this chakra, if it makes contact with someone, their energy and chakra will be drained temporally."**

Sand pooled down the tree trunk, on one side, silent as the night.

Sasuke pressed Sakura against the tree, one hand on either side of her face. Though she could have fought back, Sakura was terrified. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and then his Mangugan (A/N Ok that was like the worst spelling ever! You know, the thing after the Sharingan, Itachi and Kakashi have it)

"Get the hell away from me, Sasuke-san!" Sakura yelled, "I don't even know who you are anymore! You used to be like a brother to Naruto, and me, but after you left, you changed! You were cold before, but now you're just…" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, Naruto has been and always be, my enemy, but you have changed, now that I want something, I will have it. You, Sakura, you **will** me mine!" Sasuke shouted and used his Mangugan (A/N Yeah, yeah I know) on her.

"_Did he use it?! The next level of the Sharingan, did he use it on her?!" _Gaara asked.

"**Yeah, he did, but knowing Sakura, she'll get outta it somehow."** Shakaku commented.

Normally three seconds pass, but it was about half a second. Sakura was standing tall and Sasuke was panting on the ground, Sakura was holding her kimono and Sasuke was holding his stomach.

"I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Again. You-you, BASTARD!!!" Sakura yelled, tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she vowed to never cry over him again, for him, against him, never again.

"Common, Gaara-kun, we're leaving!!!" Sakura stomped away, followed by a confused but mad Gaara. As they walked away, Gaara glared at Sasuke, kicked him in the head, and gave a satisfied smirk as he saw Sasuke blink, then black out.

A few minutes later Gaara and Sakura had made it back to the festival and were walking side to side down near the little shops.

"So, Sakura-chan, do you want to tell me what he did for those twelve hours?" Gaara asked, "You were out for half a second, that's twelve hours in that world like thing."

Sakura was silent for a while.

"H-he, Sasuke-s-san." Sakura swallowed and regained her breath, took a deep breath and continued emotionlessly.

"Sasuke-san did some things. He began talking, he, we, talked, for the better part. At lease five of the six hours." Sakura commented.

"_That's good, I mean, what can he do in an hour."_ Gaara sighed.

"**Uh, do you mean, besides rape her?!?!"** Shakaku exploaded.

"_That can happen in an hour!!??!?!!!?!??!"_ Gaara shouted at the top of his lungs. In his hear of course.

"**Yyyessssss. But I doubt it, she would be… might have killed herself, you would have been able to tell."** Shakaku explained.

"So, what did happen?" Gaara asked coolly.

"Well first he…it's embarrassing, I can't tell you." Sakura blushed.

Gaara did a few hand signs and another Gaara appeared in the sand, Gaara walked away, and Sakura continued her story.

"Well, Sasuke-san started to come closer, and h-he um, he started to…kiss me, on my neck, and face." The Gaara clone looked on ahead, as if not hearing anything. Sakura calmed down.

"Then he tried to take my kimono…but then I kinda lost it. I used a jutsu that Tsunade-sama taught me, and fought back. After a while I got him to release his jutsu, i-it wasn't much that he did, but now I feel…Sasukeified." Sakura laughed at her newly made up word.

"That sounds like some sort of sickness." Gaara laughed from behind her.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised, "I thought that you weren't gonna listen!"

"You **do** know that when my clone went away, I would know what you said." Gaara stated.

"Oh, yeah, duh!" Sakura hit herself on the head. "Oh well," Sakura hugged Gaara around the neck. "Thank you,

Gaara-kun."

Gaara was shocked for a bit, but then rested his head on hers and hugged her back.

After they released Sakura was blushing red, as was Gaara, though she didn't notice.

"Oh, and Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?"

"Please…please don't say anything or do anything to Sasuke-san. I just wanna forget about him, everything about him." Sakura said.

"Fine. Well…what do you want to do now?" Gaara asked.

"**Do it now, Gaara!"**

"Now that, I'm your date at this festival?" Gaara asked and looked at Sakura.

"D-d-date?!!?" Sakura shouted, blushing madly.

Gaara smirked. He had total control over her emotions. But unlike the Uchiha, he would let her do what she wanted.

"Gaara-kun! Ino-pig is gonna kill us! We were suppose to meet with everyone ten minutes ago!" Sakura shouted.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? That isn't that long ago." Gaara pointed out.

"Oh yes it is to Ino!" Sakura yelled.

She grabbed his hand, he small and frail hand slipping into his bigger and callused one perfectly. The warmth of her hand made Gaara feel…weak, a feeling that he had never felt before.

The two ran, hand in hand until they reached Ino and the others.

"What took you two so long? And where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino questioned.

"That _bastard_ Sasuke**-san, **is no longer a problem to me, I told him to stay away, and Gaara-kun helped!" Sakura replied happily.

"Sooo, what happened to the teme?" Naruto asked, who was quite close standing next to Hinata.

"Who cares?" Kiba and Shino asked, not really liking him.

"Whatever, I'm over Sasuke-kun…I like someone else now." Ino said and looked at Choji and blushed.

"Oh, um, S-Sasuke-san is gone-e?" Hinata sighed a sigh of relief.

"Great! One less for the competition!" Both Lee and Kankuro shouted.

"Whatever (munch)." Choji comented.

"Troublesome." Guess who said that?

"How is that troublesome for you, Shika-kun?" Temari asked.

"It was in his fate to be rejected by Sakura-san." Neji said.

"Shut up about fate Neji-kun!" TenTen shouted.

"Ok well it's dance time!" Ino shouted gleefully.

"Yeah! Lets go dance, common Hina-chan! But don't make fun of me, I can't dance for my life!" Naruto pulled her to the dance floor. The group of guys went and sat down.

"Common, Ino, lets dance!" Choji pulled Ino, leaving his chips, wow, I know.

"It is in your fate to dance with me, is it not?" Neji asked TenTen playfully, and they ran off.

"Dancing is troublesome."

"F-FINE! I'll just go dance with someone else!" Temari shouted.

Someone went up to Temari and started hitting on her in an "inappropriate" way.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Her." Shikamaru said and punched him clear away.

"Common, Tem, we're going dancing!" Shikamaru dragged Temari away, winking at Gaara and Sakura, who were, at this point, by themselves.

"Oh, um I guess ill join the others over there at that table." Sakura said and began to walk away, but Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, closer to him.

"Lets dance, Sakura-chan." Gaara asked.

"H-hai!" Sakura stammered.

Gaara led Sakura to the dance floor. The song Conflict by Disturbed was playing (A/N I know, not a great dancing song, but it's my favorite!) The girls were dancing and swaying to the beat while the guys were just kinda there. Naruto was dancing close to Hinata's back, who had let out her "wild" side and went side to side, gracefully. Neji was going to glare at Naruto, but he saw that Naruto seemed to respect his cousin, so he let it slide.

Enemy!

You are my hated enemy!

And my actions, Enemy!

Makes you my greatest Enemy!

Round and round and round Enemy!

Ou! Ou! Ou!

The song soon ended and a few other fast songs went on and on. Soon the girls got tired from dancing, and the guys got tired from…watching them.

Everyone got drinks and chilled out for a while, only for them to get up and dance again, minus Hinata, who they eventually dragged.

Gaara followed Sakura closely, being bumped and grinded by random girls. Cough, cough slutts, cough, cough. A few guys started to hit on her, different groups, a few times. Though all of them mysteriously got tied to buildings and trees by sand a couple miles away.

"Common, Gaara-kun! Dance! You should know how!" Sakura cheered.

"I don't dance." Gaara stated.

"Common! It's easy!" Sakura shouted and grabbed his hands, she tried to make him dance, didn't get that far, but he did move more than on her own. After he stopped, Sakura pouted, her lower lip out, puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Gaara-kun? We're your friends! You can dance with all of us, even the Kazekage has to have fun once in a while!" Sakura pouted. As she said this, a few couples looked at him and danced away, frightened.

"Don't listen to what they do, they don't know you like your friends! Common, dance, dance, dance, dance!"

Gaara smirked at her efforts and decided to humor her, he danced, like the other guys (A/N however the hell that is!) but he danced better.

"Gaara-san! You **can** dance!" Ino shouted, who was dancing with Choji, who blushed at every word that she said.

"A-ano, G-Gaara-san-n? Cou-could you-u teach

N-Naruto-k-kun how to da-dance too? H-he kinda-a isn't that-t good." Hinata said.

Everyone froze.

"H-Hinata-chan?! Did you just make a joke?!!" Sakura shouted.

"H-hai!" Hinata blushed.

"Great job, Naruto-baka! I've been trying to get her to do that for years! What did ya do?" Ino questioned.

"Welll, if you must know, I guess that it was my charm, ya know I **do** have a way with the ladies." Naruto bragged to the guys.

"Sooo, Naruto, Hinata-chan, you guys gonna watch the fireworks together? Hmmmmm?" Sakura teased, to find that both Hinata **and** Naruto blushed crazy red.

"Maybe." Naruto said in a small voice, for once, "C-common, Hina-chan! Lets go dance over there!" Naruto cried out and dragged her away by the hand.

"Awww, they look so cute together!" Ino and Sakura cried out to their backs, causing Naurto to run even faster.

A slow song came on and Shikamaru as well as Choji tried to make a quiet escape.

"Oh no you don't! Stay here like a man! Like Neji-kun, he and TenTen are going to slow dance!" Temari shouted and pulled him by his collar back to the dance floor.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied to the dragging, but he didn't resist and had a little smile on his face.

"Choji!! You are dancing and you are gonna like it!!!" Ino screamed, causing stares.

The slow song started and Sakura went to turn to her seat, only to be face to face with a certain redhead.

"G-Gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, "Can I help you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can." Gaara said and pulled her to the dance floor. Sakura was blushing, but it was mostly hidden by the dark moonlight.

Gaara pulled her closer to him, breathing in her sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms. They began to dance, her hands around his neck, his, on her waist.

Starting a bit from each other, they moved closer and closer to one another as the song and the next few progressed. It was just about the end of the dance, so the last songs were all slow ones.

"Awww! Look at Hinata-chan and Naruto!" Sakura said softly, but excitedly. They were dancing further apart than Gaara and Sakura but they looked so cute together!

"Oi, oi! Gaara!" Naruto and Hinata were next to them now, "Ya see, you have to put your hands right about here!" Naruto said, momentarly letting Hinata go and readjusting Gaara's hands, so they were dangerously low.

Sakura raised one pink eyebrow at Naruto, then at Gaara.

"That's not proper, Naruto-baka. Your not doing that to Hinata-san." Gaara pointed out, not moving his hands.

"That's becausel…um, well you can't say that you don't like it!" Naruto said a little too loudly, Sakura heard, who was busy talking to Hinata, not really caring about Naruto and Gaara's conversation.

She looked at Gaara, who smirked.

"Gaara-kun!"

"But look at it this way, Sakura-chan, if he didn't like it that would mean he's gay, right?!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto-baka's got a point, for once, take it as a complement, Sakura-chan." She blushed, and his smirk grew bigger.

"Fine, but any lower and you won't be very happy." Sakura gave in.

"Like you could get past my sand anyway." Gaara mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" Sakura asked, who was drifting off into space.

"I said…" Gaara thought, "Stay on the land, your drifting away?"

"Oh." Sakura replied, thinking that he was reffering to her daydreaming.

"**That was a close one, nice catch, Gaara."**

"_Hey, Shakaku, do you think that you could go away for a while, where you can't see or hear me or my thoughts, just for a little while?"_ Gaara asked.

"**Ok, but I get to hear anything that you guys do, be good, Gaara!"** Shakaku laughed away.

"_Perverted raccoon."_ Gaara said as he felt his mind go fuzzy, then back to normal, meaning that Shakaku had actually left.

Sakura had gotten tired and was now resting her head on Gaara's shoulder, still dancing, but her eyes were closed. Gaara was thinking about how cute she was, and how cute what she was doing was, when the DJ announced that the fireworks would start in five minutes.

"Common, everyone, lets go up to the hill and watch the fireworks!" Ino shouted, and they all got steady to their feet and walked to the tree on the hill.

As soon as they got there, they said their goodbyes and the couples went off, not planning to get together after the fireworks, but leave to go home.

Naruto and Hinata were on the hill, he was laying down, eyes closed for the moment, and she was sitting, hugging her knees looking at him.

TenTen and Neji were snuggling cozy against each other, on the far left of the hill.

All the left out guys had gone, Sasuke had woken up and left long ago.

Ino and Choji were a little apart, but his hand was on hers, and they were both blushing red.

Under the tree Shikamaru and Temari were making out before the fireworks, and probably would during and after them as well.

Seeing no place to sit Gaara made a sand platform, he and Sakura got on, and it lifted, as it went up. Sakura got scared and held onto his shirt, making him smirk.

They were on a platform that was big enough for three, and they had space between them, Gaara had taken them right above the tree, everything could been seen from there, the moon was big, full, and bright, and the fireworks were just about to start.

"Oh, oh, Gaara-kun! Look at the fireworks!" Sakura pointed in front of them.

"They're really…pretty." Gaara said, looking at the kunoichi before him, who was staring off at them.

This lasted for a few minutes, and Sakura's eyelids had grown quite heavy, they had been walking, dancing, and not to mention that little fight they had with Sasuke, she was tired, to top it off, it was like midnight.

Gaara, as the fireworks ended, felt a light weight on his shoulder, he looked down to find that Sakura had fallen asleep on him, he eyes closed, she was sleeping peacefully.

"How should I do this?" Gaara questioned himself. "The only way to move is if she gets up or if I pick her up…" Seeing her breath calmly he decided on the earlier, and picked her up bridal style.

Sakura shivered and snuggled closer to Gaara's warm chest. Gaara got them down, to see Naruto and Hinata's questioning look, everyone else, even Temari and Shikamaru went back to their **own** homes.

"Don't look at me like that, she fell asleep on me." Gaara said coolly.

"Take care of her, Gaara-kun, hurt her, and I swear that I'll kill you, keep the teme away from her, too. Sakura is like an older sister to me, and I can only imagine what

Tsunade-baa-chan would do to you if you did anything to her, but don't worry, we all trust you here in Konoha." Naruto smiled big.

"Y-yes, we do, Gaara-san." Hinata agreed, barley stuttering.

"I have no idea what your talking about, ahh, Naruto, I see that you gave Hinata-san here that piece of jewelry you bought earlier today, so you did buy it for someone special!" Gaara changed the subject, still holding Sakura closely, by the way.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed red. "D-don't me mean to my-my b-b-boy-f-friend-d " Hinata barly stuttered out.

"Ahhh, so you asked her to be your girlfriend?" Gaara asked knowingly.

"Yeah, sorta." Naruto kicked the dirt.

"He kinda screamed it, I'm surprised you didn't hear it, it was actually quite scary." Hinata replied, not stuttering at all, for once.

"Well, we're gonna get going, I have to bring Hina-chan home before her father, Hiashi-sama, kills me, see ya!" Naruto and Hinata waved, and then poofed away,

"That's good, isn't is? Sakura-chan…" Gaara said and began walking home, yes walking, he wanted to have more time with her in his arms.

Meanwhile, Near Hinata's House

"Ok Hina-chan, you got the plan?" Naruto whisper asked.

"Hai." Hinata replied.

"So we set the plan into action tomorrow night, right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai!" Hinata replied again.

"Plan: Get Gaara and Sakura together, is a go!" Naruto cheered.

Back to Garra and Sakura

Gaara had since arrived to the sleeping house, he tip toed himself and Sakura up to her bedroom, Temari was asleep on the couch, too exhausted to make it upstairs and Kankuro had fallen asleep in his room hours ago.

Gaara layed her on the bed, and she was reluctant to let go of him.

"Common, Sakura-chan, though you don't remember what happened last time you did this, I do…and if you wake up before me, there will be hell in this household." Gaara said, remembering the night that he ended up sleeping in her bed with her.

Finally, Gaara got Sakura to let go and he placed the covers over her, yes while she was still in her kimono, Temari was so he figured that it'd be ok.

The moonlight sprayed over he soft pale face from through the window near her bed, enlightening it, making Sakura look even more beautiful, if possible, he thought.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." Gaara said and began to walk away, having a second thought he walked back over to her.

"No one is here, and she won't know…" He said to himself. Gaara bent down and kissed her forehead.

"_I don't see what Ino-san means, her forehead, it's the perfect size. Just like all of her, perfect."_ (A/N He means that is a non-perverted way, though I guess in some ways it is perverted, he's a guy, what do you expect?)

He left, thinking that there was no witness, but there were, there were two. Inner Sakura was one, who was sure to tell Sakura what happened in the morning.

The other was someone different, not in the room, but in a tree by the window, looking in.

There was a pair of Sharinggan eyes staring into the room, sadly, then looking away as if they had just seen a child be brutally killed in front of them.

"_He loves her…"_ The figure thought sadly to himself.

"_But I won't give up, an Uchiha never gives up. Why didn't I see this before I left? Sakura is something to me after all…"_ With that, Sasuke Uchiha silently ran back to the Uchiha compound.

Sakura tossed lightly in her sleep, dreaming a happy dream.

"Gaara."

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

**Ok, so to those people who wanted to kill me, did you like it?! Was it worth it?! Please tell me what you think!!! R&R please, I won't be updating for quite a while, I'll be on a "computer vacation" for a while now. Wow, this is the longest chapter so far and probably every! A whole 4081 words! Hope you loved it!**

**-Shadow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Yeah, yeah, don't own it, whatever. This one and the rest will be a lot shorter than the others, the chapters I mean, I hope to have this **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Sakura woke from her deep sleep slowly. She had only woken up once in the night, to change into shorts and a tank top, besides that, she slept like a baby. There was a burning smell in the air.

"Ehh…house…smell…burning…cooking…Temari-chan." Sakura mumbled in her sleep, then it dawned on her.

"TEMARI-CHAN?!! ARE YOU COOKING AGAIN?!" Sakura yelled from her room, she flew out of bed and ran downstairs still in her "reveiling" pajamas.

Sakura tripped downstairs and onto her head to see Temari running around and a fire on the stove.

"I got it! I got it! No one move, I got it!" Temari shouted.

"Temari-chan?! What are you doing?!! I'm sorry, but you just can NOT cook! You are hereby banned from all kitchens!" Sakura yelled and threw Temari out.

"Just go! I'll put out the fire!" Sakura yelled and pushed Temari into Gaara, who had come downstairs.

"Whats with all the noise this early in the morning, Temari?" Gaara demanded to know.

"Uh, well, I kinda tried to cook again." Temari explained.

"Damit, Temari, just let someone else cook from now on!" Gaara yelled, he went downstairs to see Sakura attempting to tame the fire, he sent some of his sand and covered the fire, smothering it, and saving the kitchen.

"Ahhh, thanks, Gaara-kun!" Sakura smiled sweetly, apparently Inner Sakura wouldn't tell her what had happened last night, not yet at least.

Sakura plopped onto the floor, still sleepy now that the action had gone. She was still in her pajamas, short shorts and a "revealing" tank top.

"Um, uh…" Gaara started, looking at her.

"Hm? Yeah, Gaara-kun?" Gaara looked at her and blushed, turning away.

"Uh, me and Kankuro are going into town this morning, Temari is doing whatever, probally with Shikamaru-san, you can do whatever, but we won't be back until late today."

"'Kay!" Sakura replied. She got up and walked by Gaara, leaving him with resisting Shakaku from taking her right there.

"**So hott, common, Gaara, just take her! No one will care, plus, she would like it, so if you just-!!!"** Gaara found that the only way to shut up Shakaku was to tune him out, finding that he couldn't hear Shakaku and Shakaku couldn't hear him, perfect.

A few minutes later, around ten to twenty, Gaara and Kankuro left, then Temari was gone minutes later, picked up by Shikamaru, leaving Sakura all by her lonesome.

There was a knock at the door, Sakura opened it to find Rock Lee standing there, at attention.

"Sakura-chan! My cherry blossom! I have come to request that you accompany me on a date! I will protect you with my life!" Lee shouted, not giving her time even to greet him.

"**Oh for the love of, Sakura? Get him outta here!"** Inner Sakura yelled at her.

"Oh, um, Lee? Uh, let me just go check my calendar, I think I'm busy but I'm not so sure! Be right back!" Sakura flew back into the house and used a transformation jutsu to look just Lee's Gai-sensei, she snuck out the back door and appeared behind Lee.

"Lee!" Sakura said, trying to do her best Gai-sensi impersonation.

"Gai-sensei! I have taken your advice and am asking Sakura-chan out right now! She is inside checking her calendar!" Lee shouted happily.

"That is very good for you, Lee, but right now I want you to run laps around Konoha!" Sakura/Gai shouted.

"But Gai-sensei, oh, I get it! You want the power of youth to get me motivated!!! Gaaaaahhhh, I'm ready, Gai-sensei!" Lee gave his good guy pose, which Sakura'Gai repeted.

"Go Lee! Let, uh, the power of, uh what was it, youth? Right. Let the power of youth EXPLODE!" Sakura/Gai screamed and Lee ran away to the gates outside of Konoha.

Sakura releaced the jutsu, locked up her house and ran to town.

"That was a close one." Sakura muttered to herself.

A few hours later, around four, Gaara and Kankuro were in town together, just walking side by side, not really doing anything.

"I'm gonna go somewhere, Gaara, I'm bored. Bye." Kankuro stated and then stalked off, leaving Gaara aimlessly walking by himself.

A flash of pink.

That's what Gaara saw, he blinked and it was gone.

"Weird." He said to himself.

Again, there it was, there was a flash of pink, hair, a girl in front of him.

"Sakura-chan?" Gaara called out, he followed where the girl went, to find nobody.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Sakura was witnessing the same thing.

A flash of red, Gaara's hair color, a boy, about the same height of Gaara, a head and a half taller than her.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, "Must have been my imagination." There it was again.

He gave chase, thinking that she couldn't hear him, he ran faster and faster, she seemed to go fasted as he did, soon he was running, running after the girl with pink hair. Every ally way he went down, she was a flash behind him, anywhere he wasn't going.

Sakura was in the same situation. She would see Gaara's figure and run after him, only to find him going in a different direction. This went on for quite a while.

"_Why am I doing this? If he won't come then there must be a reason! B-but I've been calling for him many times! That-that, jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!"_

Sakura yelled at herself, with no response from her Inner, though she was not expecting one.

Gaara was getting pisses, very pissed, he was yelling at random people if they had seen a pink-haired kunoichi, they just looked at him and ran away in fear.

"GAH! Sakura-chan, what the fuck are you doing?!!!?" Gaara yelled to the world, he had become very pissed and no one wanted to see the Kazekage pissed, no one.

"Gaara-kun! Where the hell are you, you-you, BASTARD!" Sakura cried out to the world, likewise, people stayed away from her, she had adopted her foster mother's fury.

They both ran and ran chasing the pink and red blurs everywhere they went.

"I (pant) think (pant) we (pant) should (pant) wrap (pant) it (pant) up, (pant) they (pant) look (pant) like (pant) they're (pant) gonna (pant) kill (pant) someone." Naruto said and collapsed onto the ground.

"H-h-hai!" Hinata said and fell next to him.

Their plan was going well, making Gaara and Sakura see each other everywhere, making them think that they're thinking of each other.

"This is a good plan, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You really think so, Hina-chan?" Naruto beamed.

"Yes, now lets finish this off, Sakura-chan and Gaara-san have to tell each other their feelings!" Hinata exclaimed, a gleem in her eyes.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, I've never seen you so talkative, common, now lets finish this up, as you said, theres something I want to do with you after this." Naruto grinned sugestivly.

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata blushed.

They both scampered off, transforming a bunch of shadow clones to look like Gaara and Sakura, and began to lead them to their destination.

"Ok, that's it, now I'm pissed, I'm sure that Gaara-kun heard me that time! I'm gonna kill him!" Sakura shouted and followed "Gaara" for another few minutes.

"Sakura-chan!?!!" Gaara roared, "I'm gonna pay you back for making me follow you for these hours!" It had to be six, at least.

They followed the fake Sakura and Gaara, closer and closer to the real one. Suddenly Hinata and Naruto released the jutsu and made Gaara run almost straight into Sakura, both were fuming.

Sakura looked forward, and saw Gaara.

"GAARA-KUN!" Sakura fumed. "I've been following you for hours!" She yelled.

"ME?!" Gaara shouted back, equally as mad, "I've been going crazy seeing pink hair everywhere following you!!!" He screamed back to her.

"What the hell?! I haven't even been in the direction that you came from **all day**!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Nor I from your direction! Get this in your head woman! I've been following you all fucking day just to run into you saying that you've been following me!" Gaara was really mad now, how could she piss him off like this?!

They took at step closer to each other with every word, and they just kept on yelling at each other.

"Yeah, well you're a-a-a menie person thingy!!" Sakura screamed, at the end of her rope, taking a step closer to him.

"Yeah well your just a un-nice person!" Gaara yelled back, advancing on her.

They were both out of names to call each other and they just took another step towards each other until they were just standing there fuming at each other.

"You are just an insoluent little bitch, you know that?!" Gaara screamed, "I though you we're hurt, not responding like that!! Not that I care or anything!"

"Then why were you worried if you don't care, you don't make any sense!" Sakura yelled softer, tears were in her eyes now, "You just don't-!!!" Sakura was cut off.

Gaara came closer, she expected him to slap her so she squeezed her eyes shut but felt his lips on hers.

Gaara had kissed her, not a passing kiss but full on the lips.

"G-G-Gaara-kun!" Sakura said as he broke away.

"I do care, Sakura-chan." Gaara said softly. Time to be rejected now, he had expressed feelings for her, now it was time to be rejecte-.

Sakura kissed him back…?

She did.

Sakura pulled away, leaving a stunned Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, I'm sorr-" But that was as far as she got.

Gaara had pulled her into another kiss, this one, more needy.

Gaara kissed her hungrily, he wanted this, he **needed** this. Sakura was momentarily stunned, Gaara, the Kazekage, was kissing her.

She didn't respond for a moment, but he didn't care. As long as he could have her now, he didn't care what would happen in the future.

"Gaara-kun." Sakura stopped him, "G-Gaara-kun, w-what-?" Gaara cut her off again, kissing her in a warm embrace.

Sakura tried to pull away at first, but found that the more she resisted, the worse she felt, how long had she wanted this? Too long.

Sakura kissed him back. Soon they were on the ground on the cool grass, wet with fog from the on coming night. Gaara was above her and they leaned against a tree that happened to be near by.

Gaara pressed her against the tree, they were still kissing now, but more passionetly, not as needily. They were there for each other, they didn't need to think that the other would leave.

Gaara's touge was going against Sakura-s lower lip, he was begging for entrance, Sakura happily complied, they just were there. Exploaring each other in a warm embrace still.

Soon they broke apart, gasping for air, very hot.

"Gaara-kun, that was…" Sakura trailed off and Gaara put his back against the tree, he pulled her into his chest and they sat there, back to chest, looking at the moon.

There the two of them sat, not alkwardly, just happily. No words were needed, everything was said with those kissed, er herm, makeout.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Sooo, they're finally together! I know, it was a 'little' mushy and corny and whatever, but yeah, it kinda had to be, R&R, flames welcome! I'll update soon I hope. Writer's block, gotta hate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Don't own Naruto or the Grudge (You'll understand a little later) Ok, so yeah…my last disclaimer was cut short but I know that no one really cares, so here it is!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"That was a short plan, wasn't it Hina-chan?" Naruto commented to the girl laying beside him

Gaara and Sakura had gone home, hand in hand, hours ago, but Hinata and Naruto had stayed looking at the stars.

"Y-yeah, Naruto-k-kun." Hinata stammered.

"Hina-chaaaan!" He wined. "You don't have to stutter with me!"

"Hai, Naru-kun." Hinata said, blushing, but calming down.

"Naru-kun?" He questioned, earning a blush from the Huyga princess.

"Well you call me Hina-chan, so I thought that I would call you Naru-kun!" She exclaimed happily.

"So," He smirked, "It's a term of endearment?" He asked slyly.

Hinata's blush deepened.

"I-I guess you could call it that."

"Oh, you guess I could…" Naruto smirked suggestive, yes again.

"Naruto-ku-!" Hinata got only as far as that, for Naruto had rolled over, kissing the side of her face.

Hinata kissed him back, funny, she stammers when she talkes but if she and Naruto kissed, she didn't blush, until after words that is.

They were rolling down the hill now, not kissing, but laughing.

Finally they stopped at the bottom and Naruto helped Hinata up.

"I think that I should get you back home, Neji-san may kill me for bringing you back this late." He commented about her overprotective cousin.

"That's ok, I-I talked to my father about you, and he-he approves, Naru-kun, he did!" Hinata cried out happily.

"H-he did?! That's great, Hina-chan!" He pulled her into another great hug. Both knew that Hiashi Huyga had agreed to let his eldest daughter date him because it was proven that he was the 4th Hokage's son, but neither cared.

"But, Neji-niisan still doesn't know, so I think that I was at Sakura-chan's house, don't you?" Hinata asked.

"You were? No you weren't, you were with me!" Naruto said, ever confused.

"No, Naruto-kun, I mean if he asks me why I'm home so late."

"…I don't get it."

"So that he won't attach you." Hinata said slowly, spelling out what she meant for him.

"Oh! I get it now, that means that I should…goodnight, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, they kissed once again then they both were gone to their respective houses.

Back at Sakura's house, the couple was near the door to the house.

"We better sneak in, who knows what will happen if they find us coming in this late together." Sakura commented.

"Are you embarrassed?" Gaara asked, smirking.

"N-No! Its just that…I really don't want Kankuro yelling things at us this late, we're really far away from everyone in town, but he'll find a way to wake up all of Konoha." She commented.

"Your right, my brother is a loud mouth." Gaara agreeded.

They snuck in the door and closed it quietly, then they got on a platform of sand to avoid any creaking stairs or floorboards.

They stopped in front of Sakura's room, and Gaara let them down, his and Kankuro's room was just down the hall and across from theirs.

"Goodnight, Gaara-kun." Sakura whispered softly.

"Goodnight." He whispered back, causing her to blush at the nickname.

"Panda-kun." Sakura giggled.

"What?" Gaara didn't understand.

"You look like a panda, therefore, you're my Panda-kun!" Sakura happily giggled.

"Fine, but if you call me that in front of anyone else I'll-" He started.

"You'll what, Panda-kun?" She teased.

"I'll tickle you to death!" Gaara said louder than necessary.

He began to tickle her but stopped when he heard movement from Sakura's room, Temari got out of bed, she had heard them!

"Night." They said to each other, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, then the lips, which she graciously returned, then Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand to his room.

Sakura opened the door and almost ran into Temari.

"T-Temari-chan? What are you doing up?!" She asked, blushing.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sakura-chan."

"Bathroom…?" She lamely said, but was "believed".

"I thought I heard another voice here, who were you talking to?" Temari interrogated her.

"Uh, I was talking to myself, yeah that's it!" She excused herself from the question.

"Uh, huh, sure. Well lets go to bed." Temari said, too tired to question her further.

They went to bed and no one in the house got up until the morning, that is, unless you count Gaara, who doesn't sleep.

The Next Morning

Temari and Kankuro woke up later than usual, but were surprised to find that both Gaara and Sakura were still sleeping.

"I didn't see them come home, where do you think they were?" Kankuro questioned.

Now Temari knew that something was up, but didn't want to have Kankuro yelling in her ear in the morning so she made up an excuse for them.

"Well I think that Gaara was just on the roof the whole time, Sakura-chan was with her friends." She explained.

"Oh, bbboooorrrrrinnnngg." He said.

Sakura came downstairs, mumbling to herself.

"Tired, Sakura-chan?" Temari questioned.

"Meah, shower…gonna…take." Sakura went upstairs, moments later Gaara came downstairs, he looked around and saw everyone but Sakura.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked, pretending not to care, but truth is that he had already looked in her room and other places.

"She said something about taking a shower." Kankuro replied, not really noticing anything.

"I'm, taking one after, Sakura-chan." Gaara said, sketchily.

"Yeah, yeah, no one cares." Kankuro said, then stiffened as he realized his mistake.

Sand wrapped around him, first at his ankles then around his chest, Gaara drew him high into the air, upside down, then made him face Gaara upside down.

"Do. Not. Talk. Back. To. Me. I will not hesitate to kill you." Gaara said, striking fear into Kankuro.

"Meheheheheehh, uh sorry 'bout that, Gaara, won't happen again." Kankuro begged. Gaara dropped him on his head and stalked stiffly upstairs.

A few minutes later Gaara heard the water shut off and gave her a few minutes.

Now the way that Sakura's upstairs were set up is that once you go up the stairs you could stand next to one other and that was it, there were two bedrooms, one on either side of the hall a few feet from each other. Then the bathroom was at the end of the hall and you turn right, there only one person could fit, none if that person was immorbidly obese.

Gaara was deep in thought, as was Sakura, and he started up the stairs, as Sakura started down the stairs, only in a towel.

Gaara ran straight into Sakura they were both staring into space and they just ran straight into one another.

"G-Gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and backed up the stairs a bit.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!" Gaara blushed and backed down the stairs.

"Um, uh, oh, uh, A-ano, Gaara-kun, sorry for running into you!" Sakura said and pulled her towel tighter against her, not realizing that she was just showing off her figure more and more as she did that.

Gaara was blushing, then looked up at her, a blush was covering her whole face and everything, when he saw this, he smirked and came closer.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Gaara smirked, advancing on her.

"A-ano Gaara-kun? Sorry, but, um, c-can I get by?" Sakura said. Gaara's only response was coming closer, pushing her up against the closed door.

"G-Gaara-kun!" She exclaimed, his hands were on either side of her face and her hands were gripping on her towel and against his chest.

"Sakura-chan…" he breathed into her hair, taking in the smell of her cherry blossom conditioner.

"Gaa-" He cut her off and kissed her, she responded almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and her hands were tangled in his red hair.

They continued this for a few more seconds until they were both gasping for air.

"_Where'd he learn to kiss like that?!"_ Sakura shouted to her Inner.

"**Shhh! Shut up! He's talking to you!"** Her Inner replied.

It was true, Gaara was talking to her.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan, embarrassed to be seen in only a towel in front of your _Panda-kun_?" Gaara smirk asked.

Sakura was blushing redder and redder by the second.

"Uh, Sakura-chan?" Gaara said.

"Yes?" She asked. Gaara raised an "eyebrow" and nodded downward.

Sakura looked down and noticed that their make out session had made her towel slip downwards further, reveiling the top of her cleavage, giving Gaara an overview look.

"W-wh-whaaat?" Sakura blushed and pulled her towel up.

"Wait a second! Why were you looking, _Panda-kun?_" Sakura asked, still holding her towel close.

"Because, you are **my** cherry blossom, so I can." Gaara said possessively, Sakura raised a slim eyebrow at what he said.

"Aaanndd, because I'm a guy therefore sliiiightly perverted." Gaara went all panda chibi on her and she had to forgive him.

"Fine, but I better go down."

"Why?"

"Um because Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun need to eat since she was banished from the kitchen, and because I'm only in a towel." Sakura said, semi blushing, but relaxing.

"Hn, see you in a few minutes."

Gaara and Sakura slid sideways against each other to get by, chest against chest, Gaara was smirking and Sakura was blushing, finally she walked down the stairs and around the corner, then he went to take a shower.

Soon after Sakura was dressed in her shinobi clothes and had cooked a breakfast for the four of them, Gaara had since taken a shower and came downstairs.

"Smells good, Sakura-chan." He commented and the four of them ate, Kankuro and Gaara watching tv and Temari and Sakura at the table.

Someone knocked at the door and Sakura opened it to see an ANBU member.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you three and Kazekage-sama to her office." With that he disappeared into nothingness.

The four of them went to the Hokage's tower and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" A shout was heard.

They walked into Tsunade's room and she immediately started talking.

"I'm sorry for the short notice but I just received a letter from Suna, everything is fine, but they said that it would be great if you could come back soon, there was a lot of paperwork to be done." Tsunade commented.

"Hn, I'm ready to leave today if everyone else it, or I could go by myself." Gaara said to the Hokage.

"No. I'll come with you today." Sakura said.

"Uh, hehahaha, uh, Gaara?" Temari blushed.

"You want a few more days to spend with Shikamaru-san, I know, kinda obvious, yeah sure whatever." Gaara allowed his older sister.

"Your staying with me, Kankuro, I don't wanna go on a three day trip alone. It'll be boring." Temari ordered him.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-that means…..!!! Staying with you for a week and your cooking! NOOOO!!" Kankuro shouted to the sky.

Temari hit him soundly on the head.

"So you and Sakura will be leaving today then." Tsunade said.

"Yes, we'll go pack then." Sakura and Gaara disappeared, leaving Kankuro and Temari to warder around the town aimlessly for the next few hours.

Sakura and Gaara packed quite fast, getting all the things that they would need, food, water, ect.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Naruto and the others, ok, Panda-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Ok." Then Sakura disappeared with a peck on Gaara's cheek.

After saying her goodbyes to her friends and foster mom, Sakura and Gaara headed on their way to Suna.

"I guess that, Gaara-kun? Why are we going so fast?" Sakura asked, they had been traveling for the better part of the day, not talking to conserve their energy, there were fleeting glances and blushing between them for those hours.

"Gaara-kun? We've traveled a day's worth of time in only a few hours!" Sakura said to him.

Gaara suddenly stopped.

"We'll cap here then, tired, are you?" Gaara asked.

"N-no! Not at all! I'm just a little dizzy!" Sakura said and fell against a tree.

They rested for a while and set up camp.

"I'll go see if there's a river near by so that we can save our water." Gaara went and Sakura set up her tent, when he came back, though, and Sakura had made dinner, she noticed something.

"Panda-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Where's your tent?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Oh fuck." He said.

"Oh fuck what?" Sakura asked.

"I forgot it." He said, hiding his smirk.

"WHAT??!!!!?" Sakura shriked.

END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**I'm semi-fameous in these stories for my hangers, I wonder what will happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Don't own Naruto or the Grudge (You'll understand a little later) I know I said that last chapter but its this or the next one that you'll understand why I say that. **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"O-ok, Gaara-kun, you forgot your tent…" Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Don't freak out, I forgot it on purpose."

"Ok, ignoring the fact that you can't forget something on purpose…why?" Sakura asked, calming down.

"I don't sleep."

"Wha-what? What do you mean you don't sleep?" Sakura asked.

"I'm an insomniac, ever since I was little I couldn't' sleep, or Shakaku would take over my body and kill." Gaara went on.

"But he's sealed in you now, better and by many people, he can't get out! Can he?" Sakura asked.

"No well he can't but after all those years of not sleeping, I just don't anymore." Gaara said, then mumbled under his breath so Sakura couldn't hear him, "Except for that time with you."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, sorry, I was just talking to myself."

"Well, your gonna sleep tonight, Gaara-kun, and I'm gonna keep watch the night."

"You'll be too tired tonight and the next day."

"You've lasted years, I think I'll last a night or so."

"Your not."

"Am so."

"Not."

"So!"

"Are not."

"Am so!"

"Are not."

"Am so! S! So! So! So! So!"

Sakura was losing, they could both tell, she was jumping up and down like a seven year old and Gaara was keeping his cool, watching her.

"Look, if I use my sand to create clones to keep watch and I **try** to sleep, will you be happy?"

"But then you'll be tired from using all that chakra to keep the clones up all night." Sakura wined.

"No I won't, I've been able to do that for weeks when I was a lot smaller, anyways, I have a sand shield, you don't have anything, this is for mainly you, not me." He won the argument.

"Fine, be a-a-…a sand person!" Sakura gave up, she was acting like a three year old now.

"But that still leaves us with this, where will we sleep?" Gaara said, smirking as she looked up at him, pink.

"Y-you can have the tent! After all, you're the Kazekage, and the Kazekage needs not to be outside!" Sakura replied, she was happy to have figured it out.

"And what about you?"

"I remembered my sleeping bag."

"I have one too, that doesn't answer my question as to where you plan to sleep."

"Outside, silly!"

"You aren't sleeping alone outside."

"Sure I am! I can live with being outside."

"You aren't."

"I am."

"You aren't."

"I am!"

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"No."

"Ya, huh!"

"You are too sleeping outside and not with me in the tent."

"I am **not** sleeping outside and I **am** sleeping in the tent with you and that's final times a bigillion!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow and did his little semi-emo semi-human laugh. He had used reverse phycollogy on her.

"What? What is so funny?!" Sakura asked.

Sakura realized her mistake and pulled her sleeping bag out, Gaara's was already in the tent, Sakura put it there.

She set up her tent right outside and looked at Gaara.

"Ha-ha!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nope. You said times a bigillion, that means you are!" Gaara said.

"Am not, you can't make me!" Sakura said then froze, she looked behind her to see Gaara smirking then scoop up her sleeping bag and throw her over his shoulder and carry her inside the tent trying to wiggle free.

Gaara dropped the sleeping bag and dropped Sakura on it, standing in front of the door, he sent out his sand clones and zipped it up.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura was red, blushing.

"What's wrong?" Gaara said and set his sleeping bag next to the door and hers next to his.

"G-Gaara-k-kun! This is a one-person tent! I can sleep outside, its fine!" Sakura tried to step beside him, it was a high tent, just small width wise.

Gara blocked her way but she tried to get past him, she tripped on the sleeping bag and pulled Gaara down with her.

Gaara was now above Sakura, his hands on either side of her face, her hands covering her eyes.

"G-Gaara-kun, gomen, gomen, Gaara-kun I-" She was cut off, this seems to be happening a lot more often.

Gaara pressed his lips on hers, kissing her softly, Sakura immediately turned into rubber.

She kissed him back, he kissed her harder, not as softly as before. His tongue was against her lower lip, Sakura granted entrance, they explored each other's mouths, rolling in the tent.

A minute or so later, Sakura was lying on Gaara's chest and he was resting his head on top of hers.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura said, getting off and backing a ways back, "I need to get changed." She blushed.

"…Yes, so?" He smirked that evil little innocent evil little smirk that he has.

"You need to get out or turn around, Gaara-kun." Sakura ordered.

"I chose…turn around."

"Fine, no peeking, otherwise you'll be like Jirayra-sama."

"Ok, ok." Gaara turned around, as ordered and Sakura changed, rather difficultly into her shorts.

"Are you done?"

"No! Don't turn around!" Sakura shirked.

"I won't, I won't."

Sakura changed into an oversized tee shirt to go with her short shorts.

"There, done, you can turn back now."

"Finally, girls take forever to change."

"Yeah, yeah well lets see you change faster than that!" Sakura defended herself and her gender.

Gaara looked at her and just took his shirt off.

"There, done." He said.

Sakura didn't respond, she was just looking at him, blushing, and hoping that he didn't notice.

"Impressed?" He smirked.

"GAAH! NO! I wasn't looking at you, G-Gaara-kun!" Sakura turned away and blushed madly.

"Uh, hu, sure you weren't." Gaara said.

A few minutes of awkward silence later Sakura got into her sleeping bag, and Gaara got into his.

"(Yawn) Goodnight, Gaara-kun."

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." But she was already asleep.

They were close, very close. Gaara settled in and tried his hardest to sleep.

…

…

…

It was in the middle of the night, he still couldn't sleep, though Gaara wasn't surprised. Then Sakura started to shiver, Gaara looked over just in time to see Sakura scoot closer to him, to another warm body.

Gaara wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her closer, warming her. Sakura snuggled into Gaara and fell back asleep, content.

Gaara lay there, holding onto Sakura for a long time after words, and eventually fell asleep, the second time since like forever, again, with Sakura.

Meanwhile back in Konoha

Hinata and Naruto were in a bar, they were above the drinking age, 16. (A/N Yeah I know, its young but whatever)

"Naru-kun, what's that door go to?" Hinata asked, who was still on her first drink, she only had one drink a month or so.

"I (hic) dunno, Hina-chan." Naruto said, who was only on his second thing of sake, he couldn't hold his liquor very well, as Hinata could see.

"I'm just going to go look in, maybe there is somewhere quieter."

"Hey, how did you even see it? It's (hic) behind drapes in the back of the room, and there isn't (hic) many people here, but yeah, it is kinda (hic) loud." Naruto was a really bad drinker.

"I don't know…"

Hinata and Naruto went to the door, it was open a little, they heard voices and noises but thought that it was just another bar, they opened the door a little more.

"Ahhh!" A girl skirled.

"What the-?!" A guy yelled.

Temari and Shikamaru were making out in the room. It was a back bedroom and their shirts were off.

"Ah- (hic) ha!" Naruto shouted pointing at them, Temari put her shirt back on.

"So this is (hic) why you wanted to stay behind long (hic) longer." Naruto shouted and jumped up and down, Hinata had since turned her back to the door.

"G-g-g-gomen, Temari-chan, Shikamaru-san!! W-we didn't mean to-!" Hinata said.

"Troublesome, ah whatever, we were just about to leave in a minute anyway, though" Shikamaru blushed madly.

"Naruto-kun! I didn't stay to do THAT! We thought this was quieter part of the bar and um well kinda…" Temari started off, she hit Naruto and the four of them went outside the bar, walking home.

"Ah, the cool air feels great!" Hinata tried to break the silence, "I'm gonna get Naruto home, he isn't feeling very well."

"Holy crap, how many drinks did he have?!" Temari shouted.

"He didn't finish his second."

"Can't hold his liquored, how troublesome, he lives near me, I'll take him home."

The couples kissed each other good-bye and Shikamaru dragged Naruto home by his blonde hair.

Hinata lived on the way to Sakura's house so they walked together.

"H-Hinata-chan." Temari started, blushing.

"I know, Temari-chan, you wouldn't go further than that, I know you too well, and you would wait…until you got to a house." Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, not in a baarrrrr, hey!! I would not!" Temari ran after Hinata who was running to her house shouting Gomen nesai behind her.

When Temari got to Sakura's house and opened the door she wondered out loud.

"I wonder how Sakura-chan and Gaara-kun are doing?"

(A/N That whole sceen was for one of my commenter. I edited at you see, I'm not ready to do a lemon scene…yet. And Naruto and Hinata have been going out for a few days, Temari and Shikamaru, for a few years, so…yeah. Hope your satisfied with that!)

Back to Gaara and Sakura at their camp

Due to the time difference, it was very early in the morning, around two or three.

Sakura woke up first, she looked around groggerly.

"W-wha-what? Where am I?" Sakura remembered everything and began to get the feeling back in her body.

She was surprised to find that she was pressed against Gaara, whose arm was supporting both their heads and his other one was wrapped protectively around her waist. Sakura's shirt was raised a bit, his hand was on her bare stomach.

Their legs were entangled together, somehow they ended up on their sleeping bags, not in them, their body heal was keeping them warm.

"Panda-kun?" Sakura turned around to see Gaara sleeping peacefully. Sakura softly unwrapped Gaara's arms from her and wondered what to do now.

"He looks dead asleep, I'll just get changed then go out and make breakfast." Sakura said, making sure he really was asleep, and her was, she changed from her shorts into her shinobi bottoms (A/N Her clothes unless I say otherwise are the ones she wears from during Shippuden.

Sakura was about to get her bra on, thinking to herself, so she didn't notice that Gaara had woken up, she was faced towards him.

"Gmhmph, mornging akhra-cnh." Gaara rubbed his eyes, unused to waking up, he said something and it took a second for Sakura to realize he was up.

"G-Gaara-kun!" Sakura yelled, and looked up at him.

"Gah, Sakura-chan!" Gaara shouted.

Sakura had only her bottoms and a bra on and he was looking right at her, well not at her face if you know what I mean.

Sakura shrieked and pulled her sleeping bag over her and Gaara turned around.

"D-d-don't-t lo-ok Gaara-k-kun!!" She yelled at him and threw something at him, it was blocked by his sand wall but Gaara closed his eyes immediately.

"…**Sakura's boobs are HUGE!"** Shakaku said, demon drooling.

"_Shut up and stay away from her, don't look at her that way, and don't talk about her."_ Gaara said sharply.

"**Woah, protective are we?"**

"…"

"**Gotta admit, her boobs are bigger when you see her without a shirt on."** He teased.

"…yes. Perv." Gaara said.

Sakura had finished and they were a foot or so away, back to back, both were blushing like mad men, er herm, women.

"Well…" Sakura said and they faced each other.

"Yep." Gaara said, they were both feeling pretty weird.

"Well now we can call it even, can't we Sakura-chan?" Gaara said.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Sakura raised her voice.

"Well you saw me and I saw you, heck, I'm still not wearing one!" Gaara said, pointing to his bare chest.

"That's not- what?! Your not suppose to see me with only bra on, guys swim without a shirt, girls don't swim in bras!" Sakura complained.

"But they do swim in those thingys like that." He commented.

"You mean bikini's?"

"Yeah, sure, well call them that."

Sakura and Gaara thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ok, your right, its fair." Sakura decided.

They went out of the tent and Gaara packed up while Sakura made breakfast, Gaara destroyed his sand clone and Sakura got their things ready. After they ate, they started out to get back to Suna.

END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Kinda of an abrupt ending, I know, but look at it this way you found out what happened and I didn't leave you at a hanger, right? R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer & Stuff: I know, I know, I'm sorry. I was away for a weekend where there was no electricity, I don't know, my aunts house, she doesn't pay for electricity…candle light, urg. Don't own Naruto yeah, yeah, yeah. Short chapter by the way, sorry, enjoy!**

_Sakura was in front of him, slowly removing her shirt, she took off her shinobi shirt and it fell to the ground._

_Gaara was staring right at her, not embarrassed in the least, staring more at her then her, if you know what I mean._

"_She's so hott." Shukaku said._

_Gaara thought so too, but had more respect for here than that, he looked up to see Sakura had a cute pouty face. Gaara looked her in the eyes, lovingly._

"_I love you, Sakura-chan, did you know?" Gaara said._

_Sakura didn't say anything and sat on his lap, he was now on the ground. Her chest was against his._

_Gaara moved a little, thy were pressed against each other, kissing now, harder, soon they were both on the ground, making out with on another._

"_Sakura-chan, what are you-" Gaara asked, she had kneeled in front of him, looking at him seductively._

_Sakura reached her hands behind her back._

"_She's gonna do it." Gaara thought._

"_She's gonna take it off!" Shakaku got excited._

"_Gaara-kun…" Sakura said, he didn't respond. She came closer, unhooked it and paused. Again she said his name. _

"_Gaara-kun…"_

"_Gaara-KUN?"_

"GAARA-kun!"

"GAARA-KUN!?"

"Helllo? Wakey, wakey sleepy head!! Common,

Gaara-kun, you can't sleep all day!" Sakura shouted into his ear.

"What the fuck?!" Gaara shouted and shot up, he was in the tent, just his pants on, Sakura was dressed and half in the tent shaking him, he could smell breakfast.

"You sure can sleep, Gaara-kun! I must of called you five or six times!" Sakura exclaimed.

It had only been a dream.

"Just a dream…" Gaara mumbled out loud, Sakura barely heard him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, worried.

"No it was a dream, s pretty good one…" Gaara said truthfully, why not? She didn't know what he was thinking…did she? No, she couldn't.

"I know what your thinking." Sakura stated.

"What?!" He snapped, causing Sakura to back out of the tent, laughing.

"You, you just, just looked to serious!" She laughed, choking out the words, "Then your, your expression!" Sakura caught her breath.

"What **were** you thinking about, huh? Seems pretty serious." Sakura tried to look serious, failing.

"Suna." Gaara said.

"Okayyy well I don't know what **about** Suna with only one word, Gaara-kun." Sakura said.

"I think its in need of its Kazekage, lets hurry, I'll pack up camp." He got out, put his shirt on, and looked around, except for the tent, it was all gone, oh and his food was in a dish.

"I already did that for you, Gaara-kun." She smiled sweetly.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could have helped, you know." He asked, rather coldly.

Sakura took a step back.

"It was no problem, I got a bunch of shadow clones to help me. As to waking you up earlier, I thought you needed more sleep and, uh, you kinda wouldn't." She blushed.

"Wouldn't what?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, then you grabbed my arm, then you…never mind." Sakura turned away.

"I what, what did I do?"

"Welll, hypothetically you pushed me under you, then hypothetically fell asleep on me, then hypothetically felt… around the tent and hypothetically, me too. Hypothetically speaking, of course." Sakura blushed and turned around as if looking for something.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Gaara said and semi-blushed, fighting it down, he was the Kazekage, the cold sand demon, he DID NOT BLUSH.

"You can blush you know, you don't have to act tough…" Nail on the head, it was like she read his mind.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" Gaara questioned suspically.

"I don't know, women's intuition?" Sakura answered.

"Good enough."

"So I'll pack the tent while you eat, 'kay?" She asked.

"Hn." His always reply.

"You know, if you learn to read one day, then you can learn to talk too, Gaara-kun." Sakura said, laughing as he narrowed his eyes.

Now running in the sand, Gaara and Sakura saw the gates, the sand gates, of Suna.

"We're almost there…" Sakura said, trying not to use up all of her breath.

"I'll have to run to the Kazekage's tower to do some business. I won't be back for late, if at all tonight." He said to her.

"Ok, but you mean your tower, right?"

"Huh?" Gaara asked, clearly confused.

"You said the Kazekage's tower, it's the Kazekage tower, because it's yours."

"…Ok." He said.

"Fine then…" Sakura said, "Mr. Grumpy Pants." Under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Sakura added, a temperamental Gaara was a scary Gaara.

They entered the gates, turning to leave Gaara grabbed her by the waist.

"I don't care, let them talk."

"Huh? Gaara-kun I-I don't-t…" Sakura stuttered.

Gaara pulled her in and kissed her gently on the lips, she responded by melting right away, the kiss earned some looks by the jounins guarding the gate. Scratch that, some mouths on the floor, white eye, OMFG, WTF, fainting, kinda looks, but neither of them cared.

Finally Gaara released her.

"I-I'll just go back to the house th-then…" Sakura walked off with her heads in the clouds.

"Uh, Kazekage-sama?" A brave jounin walked up to him, fear struck into when he received a cold glare from one who had just passionately kissed someone.

"What?!" Gaara snapped at him.

"Y-y-your want-ted in the-e to-tower." He spit out.

"Hn." Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Your braver then I thought!" The guys friend said, coming up to him, he patted his friend on the back and he dropped like deadweight.

Gaara walked into his office on the top of the tower and looked at all of them work that he had to do.

"I'll be here for days." He looked it over again, double taking it.

"Worth it, though. I wonder how all of Suna will take this…" He said out loud to himself.

"**Talking to yourself?"** Shukaku asked.

"_Maybe, haven't heard from you in a while."_ Gaara replied.

"**I've been busy…"** Was his response.

"_With what, exactly? You live in a head."_ Gaara said, finding amusement in this.

"**Don't mock me, boy, I can go wherever I please, I can take a human form if I want to you know."** Shukaku said, surprising Gaara.

"_No you can't."_

"…**Fucker, won't even let me have some fun, will you?! No, I have a, what you would call a life in your head, I can relive memories and such, it takes a while, and is very amusing to be in…I leave for a while, in case you didn't know."**

"_So…you don't know what's been going on, thank God."_ Gaara thought.

"**No, I do. It just took me longer to get that information, you know with the bra thing, and the dream that you had, yeah…I've already relived those moments a lotta times."** Shukaku went on and on.

"_You perverted little bastard." _Gaara thought.

"**And proud of it."** He replied happily.

"_Shut up, I'm beginning to work…" _

Gaara opened his stuff and saw a note fall out from the bag that he had packed before he left for Suna.

"Hmm, must have missed this…" He said quietly to himself.

The note read:

..::_Gaara,_

_I know a lot about Sakura if you ever need something. Don't be mad at Sakura for that afternoon, that was me and clones, but hey, I made you two run into each other, didn't I? Please don't kill me later, you should thank me, believe it! Ok, this will help a lot since you and Sakura are in a house alone…she is terrified of scary movies. Rent one, you'll see what happens, just trust me for once, it'll be worth it, believe it!_

_Naruto_::..

"Naruto." Gaara didn't know weather to kill him, or thank him, he decided the later, then the earlier. Though Naruto had made him yell at Sakura, he had still provided him with some _very_ useful information.

"So, she's not good with scary movies, eh?" He grinned wickedly to himself.

**Ok, so sorry that took so long! Feel free to through something at me and flames at my story for that, I deserve it. Ok so how do you all feel about me making a SasuSaku, one shot about and arranged and/or forced marriage. Then either a NaruSaku, KakSaku, or SasuSaku vampire fic? R&R back to me!** Shadow


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer & Stuff: Ok, so yeah, check out Bloods Blossom, I made it, hope you like the next chapter and that other FF. Don't own Naruto, the Grudge, or any other movies I may name…**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Naruto.

She was going to kill him.

He was the only one who knew her strong fear of…scary movies, he was **so** dead…that is, if she lived through this.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-chan? I'm home." Gaara called into the seemingly empty house. He heard someone running downstairs at top speed and hang onto him._

"_Panda-kun!" A pink glob in her pajamas exclaimed. "You've been gone for quite a long time!! I'm so glad your back! Did you eat enough while you were there? Did you sleep?" Sakura shot off questions to him, clearly worried._

"_Sakura-chan," Gaara said, grabbing her by the waist and turning her around to face him. "I. Am. Fine." He said clearly and calmly._

"_Oh..oh, um…" Sakura said, clearly embarrassed that she had been ranting…again. _

"_Ano, Panda-kun? I'm not ranting anymore…" She stated, looking down at him holding her._

"_I know." He stated, not letting go._

"_You can let go of me." She said, thinking that he just forgot._

"_No I can't." He stated once again without explanation._

"_And why is that?" Sakura asked, shifting weight to her other hip._

"_Because I'm not finished with you yet." He said and kissed her. She kissed him back but tried to resist._

"_What?" he said, a little pissed that he had just been rejected._

"_Temari-chan and Knkuro-kun could come in any second, they're due back today. Neither of them know…yet, I think it wouldn't be that great for them, meaning Kankuro-kun, to find out like this…" She trailed off._

"_No problems there." Gaara smirked, seating her on his lap on the couch. "Tsunade-sama called, she needs them for another few days to a week, mission help, because your not there."_

"_Oh…" Sakura said and noticed that Gaara was looking at her with one "eyebrow" lifted._

"_Do you want dinner, Gaara-kun?" She asked._

"_No. I already had something, but I do have something here." He said and held up a DVD._

"_Ohh, ohh, movie! Movie!" Sakura said, jumping, now off the couch. "What movie did you get?" She asked, excitedly._

"_The Grudge." He said, trying not to smile…er, smirk._

_Sakura's face turned to one of pure horror._

"_T-t-the Grud-dge??!" She squeaked._

"_Yes, is that bad?" He asked, teasing her._

_Back to normal time_

"N-no-o, not-t at all! I'm-m n-not scared at all!" She finished defientaly.

Naruto knew this, she had gotten scared of watching Lady in the Water…a really, really bad movie. But only he knew…how did Gaara find out?

"Sure, l-lets watch it-t!" She stammered.

"What's wrong, cherry? You sound scared." He played.

"No! I am NOT! It's just…um…cold!" She made up.

"That makes sense, we are in the desert after all." He joked dryly.

"Yeah! Oh, wait…" Realizing her mistake Sakura blushed, but Gaara didn't see, he was putting the movie in and sat down on the couch.

"You going to sit down, Sakura-chan?" He asked, she sat beside him, leaning onto his firm chest.

"Ready to start the movie, Gaara-kun? That is, unless **your** scared." Sakura challenged.

Gaara just smirked and pulled her closer, making his sand press the play button, the movie began, Sakura would be in his lap in a few minutes, he just knew it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

They were in the middle of the movie, Sakura was hiding behind Gaara's back, he kept pushing her next to him.

"Sakura-chan, its ok, its just a movie!" Gara kept on yelling at her, but she wouldn't move from behind him. Finally he restrained her with his sand to keep her forward.

"Ahh, Gaara-kun!!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto his lap.

"Oawwaahahhhha." (A/N Yes, yes, yes, that is the noise that the Grudge makes, I don't know how to spell that sound) The Grudge grabbed the sister-in-law and pulled her under the sheets and into the mattress.

"Ahh! GAARA-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed and hid her face in his chest. Though he liked it, a LOT, she hardly noticed anything past her fear.

They continued the movie, Sakura almost fainted by the end.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ahh, finally the movie was over!

"I though you weren't afraid of scary movies? Ehh, Sakura-chan?" Gaara teased. Sakura didn't move, she was glued to Gaara.

"Sakura-chan?" She didn't move. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was clutching his chest.

"I-I wasn't-t scar-red, G-Gaara-kun-n!" She barely got out, right before she fainted.

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said she was scared, that was an understatement." Gaara picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"She'll be fine…next time, maybe a less scary movie would be a good idea…" He convinced himself. He tucked Sakura under the covers and kissed her forehead. After turning the lights out, Gaara went to his room, he still had some paperwork to get done.

SNAP. Her eyes were open in a flash. The movie came flooding back into her mind.

"Oh. My. GOD." Sakura said, her sea foam eyes widened, glimmered, and she shot out of her bed, leaving it a mess.

She tore down the hall, running through the house at top speed, looking for a place to hide. She ran back up the stairs, just in time to see Gaara come out of his room, she tackled into him.

Right as they were falling, Gaara's sand blocked the fall, enloping them both in a sand-like cocoon.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, clearly worried that she had been running around the house like a man woman.

Sakura didn't respond, she was shaking against him, he had his sand push them upright and he held her close.

"It was scary, Gaara-kun." She said simply, still shaking all over.

"What was, Sakura-chan?" Being Gaara he had already forgotten the movie.

"The Grudge." Sakura whispered.

"What wha-? Oh, right." He said, quite embarrassed that he knew she would freak out. "Sakura-chan, there is no Grudge. Never had been, never will be."

Though he said it plain and simple, and she calmed down, her breaths still came raggedly.

"Promise?" She asked in a small and meek voice.

"Yes."

He let her go and she began to walk into her room, Sakura was still in a daze. She turned the corner to enter and started to hypervenalate.

"Panda-kun!" She yelled and once again ran into his arms.

He picked her up again, and she never once let go. Carrying her into his room, he turned the light on and sat her down on the bed, standing above her.

"It'll be ok, Sakura-chan, there isn't any Grudge." He said soothingly.

Sakura began to calm, but her eyes were still looking around in every single corner, watching for something to prove him wrong.

"G-Gaara-kun-n? C-Can I stay here, with y-you?" She looked up to him and asked, they locked eyes for a minute.

He hadn't been expecting this, not at all. Sure they had slept together before, but that was unintentional the first time and because he didn't have a tent, the second.

They really had only been going out for a little while, but they knew each other so well, trusted each other. Something he had never done before.

Gaara bent down and cupped her shin in his hand and made her look at him.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." He said. She shot up and gave him a hug, then looked up at him seriously.

"I won't give you my bed, though, you can choose a side, but I'll be sleeping there too, you know, do you still want to sleep in here?" He asked gently.

"O-ok, Gaara-kun-n." Looking at the floor, Sakura was blushing and Gaara was smirking, glad to have that effect on her.

Sakura climbed in on one side, Gaara turned the light off, leaving the hall light on for her, and got in on the other side.

They stayed apart for a while, not speaking, then:

"Goodnight, and thank you, Gaara-kun." Sakura said and wiggled closer to give him a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." Sakura fell asleep almost instantly, then Gaara wrapped his arms around her possessively, they slept like that until the morning.

END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Yeah, I know, you thought it was too short, but I'm facing a great writer's block here, R&R things to write about for me, 'kay? Thanks. Bloods Blossom, my SasuSaku onesided ONESHOT, check it out, I haven't gotten any reviews yet…**


	18. Author's Note::

**I'm sorry, but this is where I will be ending my fanfic. But I have a reason, and in time, or even now, it will make sense to you all. Here is why:**

**When I was little I used to dream stories in my head so that I would sleep faster and feel wanted in "real" life. Everything would go how I wanted and things would be like I wanted them to be in real life. **

**Now in fanfics I am doing this for you. I have started and gotten into a story. Now at night you can dream and think the rest of the story in your head, that way it goes how you would like it to.**

**Some fanfics I will finish, but not many. Always with oneshots but that's because they're really short and only a chapter. You all may be mad at me, and no I won't use a fake excuse like my computer is broken forever, like some people do.**

**I thought of continuing it anyway, but I know that I would get lazy or something and just finish the story off in like another chapter or so, don't think anything cause we all know it would suck if I just wrote another chapter to finish it.**

**I apologize to all those who want to kill me now, but I will be making more fanfics….maybe. This is my new fanfic site name, so I may lose touch, because I have previously written about 23. **

**Have fun with life, love you all for being faithful and loyal readers!!!!! Author alert me, I have two more fanfic ideas already written down, just need to be typed!**

**Hugs and kisses, bye!!!**

**x0xSHADOWx0x**


End file.
